


Готова (на всё)

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Knotting, Mutual Pining, Альфа/омега, Босс/Подчинённая, Знакомство в сети, От врагов к возлюбленным, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Течка/Гон, альфа!Кайло Рен, ангст, недопонимание, омега!Рей, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: 34 [М/Ж] Альфа (М) из Нью-Йорка познакомится с омегой (Ж), которой слегка за 20. Обязательно спортивного телосложения, с небольшой грудью, с прямыми каштановыми волосами и со светлой кожей. Желательно с веснушками и с британским акцентом. Готовую сделать всё, что ей скажут. Не ищу обязательств. Напиши мне для получения дополнительной информации.илиНа сайте знакомств альфа ищет омегу, которая по описанию ну в точности как Рей. Поэтому Рей отвечает.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Тебе никогда не ощутить того, что я держу в себе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Willing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458221) by [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo). 



Это Роуз прислала ей объявление.

Скриншот в ватсапе с подписью: **< на случай, если ты передумала насчёт свиданий>**, со смеющимся смайликом — тем, что под углом в 45 градусов и со слезами на глазах. Рей пришлось перечитать сообщение дважды, чтобы понять, что в этом смешного.

**34 [М/Ж] Альфа (М) из Нью-Йорка познакомится с омегой (Ж), которой слегка за 20. Обязательно спортивного телосложения, с небольшой грудью, с прямыми каштановыми волосами и со светлой кожей. Желательно с веснушками и с британским акцентом. Готовую сделать всё, что ей скажут. Не ищу обязательств. Напиши мне для получения дополнительной информации.**

Рей прыскает от смеха и выключает на телеке звук, как раз когда Лиз Лемон начинает петь о своём ночном сыре.

**Рей: <бож>**

**Роуз: <скажи!?>**

**Рей: <прямо про меня>**

**Рей: <только я не готова на то, чего хочет этот чувак>**

**Рей: <а так я почти польщена...>**

**Роуз: <ну ещё бы. ты ж прям чей-то фетиш или типа того>**

**Рей: <такое со мной впервые>**

**Рей: <где ты вообще это откопала?>**

**Роуз: <Реддит. Знакомства.>**

**Рей: <не уверена, что хочу знать, но что ты там забыла?>**

**Роуз: <ты же знаешь, мы с Финном ищем третьего>**

**Рей: <о, точно! ну и как успехи?>**

**Роуз: <сейчас переписываемся с парнем по имени По> **

**Роуз: <он бета, как и мы> **

**Роуз: <кажется многообещающим. буду держать тебя в курсе>**

Рей позволяет себе поразмышлять над тонкостями бета-тройничка в течение времени, которое она она считает допустимым и не слишком стрёмным, а потом включает на телевизоре звук.

Она делает глоток воды из бутылки.

Взбивает подушку.

Глядит на пачку фисташковых «Орео» на кофейном столике (и в конечном счёте решает, что слопать пару штук не стоит того, чтобы снова чистить зубы).

Снова взбивает подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы в девятнадцатый раз досмотреть эпизод «Студии 30».

И только потом, _после всего этого_ , тянется к телефону и снова открывает сообщение Роуз.

***

Ей даже не приходится создавать аккаунт.

У неё уже есть учётная запись на Реддите, с тех пор, когда она унеслась по беговым лыжам и не могла разобраться, какое снаряжение купить и где лучшие места для катания поблизости. В аккаунте не указано её настоящее имя, и он не зарегистрирован на рабочую почту, а значит, никто не узнает, что она рыскала по сайту знакомств и искала по ключевым словам пост, скриншот которого ей отослала Роуз. И нашла... очевидно, без труда.

Рей понятия не имеет, что она делает. И чем бы это ни было, оно уж точно не кажется хорошей идеей. Поэтому она кладёт телефон на кофейный столик, экраном вниз на покоцанную деревянную столешницу, и пытается сосредоточиться на Трейси Джордане и его истерике, обкусывая кутикулу вокруг ногтей.

***

Дело не в том, что она размышляет над частью _«готова на всё, что ей скажут»_ , приготавливая себе ленивую овсянку на утро. Наверное.

Возможно. 

Безусловно.

А в том, что... быть омегой чертовски сложно. С одной стороны, её образование и здравый смысл, и глупые стереотипы, с которыми она жаждет бороться — десятилетия исследований гендерных проблем и «Первая и Вторая волна Движения Омег», а также куча влиятельных людей в Инстаграм, которые, будучи омегами, зарабатывают на жизнь тем, что вдохновляют и рассказывают, каково это — наконец, иметь возможность быть во главе собственного тела и разума.

С другой стороны... с другой стороны, есть целая куча досадных мелочей. Вроде того, как на днях её новый, мерзкий босс, который по совместительству альфа, между делом приказал ей подготовить отчёт о самых последних инфраструктурных проектах, осуществлённых «Сопротивлением», и в следующее мгновение она поняла, что вниз по внутренней стороне её бёдер, под очень профессиональной узкой юбкой, купленной на распродаже в «Кохлс», хлынуло _столько смазки_ , что ей пришлось мчаться в дамскую комнату, чтобы скрыть свой запах с помощью грубой туалетной бумаги и жидкого мыла для рук.

Так что да. Сложновато.

Но пост её привлёк не манерой общения в стиле крутого парня. Альфа-позёрство — это просто позёрство. Возможно, дело в том, что этот конкретный альфа (34, М) ищет кого-то, кто выглядит и звучит _в точности_ как Рей, и да, омеги, как правило, спокойные и стройные, и среднего роста, не говоря уже о том, что британок в Нью-Йорке пруд пруди, а веснушки формально являются кожным заболеванием, но…

Рей никому и никогда особо не _нравилась_. Или… кому-то, конечно, и нравилась, но никогда до такой степени, что лучше быть с кем-то, кто похож на неё, чем с кем-то ещё.

Во всяком случае, не альфам и не в том смысле, который несёт в себе объявление.

Она всё ещё не уверена, как относится к условию _«готова на всё, что ей скажут»_. Хотя всего за несколько секунд перед тем, как заснуть, ей приходит в голову, что, возможно, ей немножко любопытно. Узнать, что именно этот альфа ей скажет.

***

Она не отвечает на объявление день. Потом два. Потом четыре.

А потом она забывает о нём вовсе, так как, по-видимому, работа в компании, ставшей целью недавнего успешного рейдерского захвата, — это трудоёмкий опыт для всех сотрудников, значительно усложнённый загадочными семейными связями между несколькими вовлеченными игроками.

Она не вспоминает об объявлении и через неделю, когда генеральный директор поглощающей компании — «Первого Порядка», и его команда профессиональных юристов посещают «Сопротивление», кажется, в десятый раз за этот месяц, и стирают все следы предыдущих владельцев, которые были невероятно добры к Рей с тех пор, как она закончила колледж. И она бы уволилась из чистой солидарности, серьёзно, но денег у неё в обрез, гражданства нет, и вдобавок она — омега. А те, кто говорят, что статус не столь важен на рабочем месте — чёрт, да в жизни в принципе — либо лжецы, либо глупцы.

По крайней мере, она одаривает ледяным презрением нового генерального директора — того самого мудака, благодаря которому из неё хлынуло озерцо смазки, напомнив ей, что, в конце концов, она и _впрямь_ омега. Когда она делает вид, что не замечает его протянутой для пожатия руки, и он стискивает челюсть, Рей наслаждается моментом ликования. Когда он просит о встрече с ней, чтобы обсудить управление задачами в её подразделении, так славно послать вместо себя Снэпа. Да, возможно, ей приходится ещё раз заскочить в туалет и воспользоваться жидким мылом, но она делает это, мстительно злорадствуя. Получай, ублюдочный альфа. Это за то, что ты отобрал у своих родителей компанию.

Так что да. Рей не вспоминает об объявлении целых две недели. И, вероятно, никогда бы не вспомнила снова, если бы не сообщения от Роуз.

***

**Роуз: <он.>**

**Роуз: <тот.>**

**Роуз: <САМЫЙ.> **

**Роуз: <тот самый.> **

**Рей: <что? кто?>**

**Роуз: <По. По — тот самый.>**

По. По? Рей требуется несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить.

**Рей: <подожди. чувак с Реддита?>**

**Роуз: <ага. мы встретились с ним вчера. он умный, весёлый, порядочный и всё такое>**

**Роуз: <мне он понравился, и Финну он понравился.>**

**Роуз: <мы полюбили его оба>**

**Роуз: <(орально)>**

**Роуз: <и член у него. бля, Рей, как у альфы>**

Рей прячет лицо в ладонях, потому что... нет, она не желала этого знать. А потом она делает глубокий вдох и набирается сил, потому что... да, для этого и нужны друзья. Наверное. 

**Рей: <я рада за вас>**

**Роуз: <спасибки, и я рада>**

**Роуз: <торопиться мы не будем, но...>**

**Роуз: <кстати, это всё я. Финн был весь такой: «Реддит отстой, ни один приличный человек не отвечает на объявления на Реддите, он выпотрошит нас и съест наши желчные пузыри с чесночной солью и обналичит наши пенсионные», — а я потрясающая девушка, потому что даже ни разу не сказала «я же тебе говорила», когда По прошлым вечером из него всю душу через член высосал>**

Боже. О, господи, _боже, боже, боже_. Слишком. Много. Информации. 

**Рей: <так мило с твоей стороны>**

**Роуз: <скажи? но, плиз, через 3 месяца, когда ты будешь помогать нам затаскивать комод По в нашу квартиру, не забудь сказать Финну что-нибудь типа: <спасибо, господи, за Реддит и спасибо, боженька, за Роуз>**

**Роуз: <он этого заслуживает>**

**Рей: <сделаю>**

Конечно, Рей не сделает ничего подобного. Никогда. Потому что в целом она согласна с Финном и считает Реддит предвестником апокалипсиса, горящим мусорным баком всея интернета, чёрной дырой, из которой исходит один лишь хаос. Но услышав, что не все, кто тусуется на форуме знакомств, чокнутые... ну.

Ну.

 **< Привет :)>**, начинает она.

А потом прячет лицо в блестящей подушке с лицом Николаса Кейджа, потому что... Привет?! Да кто так _отстойно_ начинает разговор? Никто. Только Рей. Одна в этом проклятом мире. _Боже_.

**Солнышко94: <я никогда раньше не знакомилась на Реддите>**

**Солнышко94: <или в сети>**

**Солнышко94: <или в принципе, если на то пошло>**

**Солнышко94: <но... я подхожу под твоё описание. Внешне, я имею ввиду. У меня даже есть веснушки — повсюду, на самом деле, это проклятие какое-то — и у меня британский акцент. Ростом я 5.7. Волосы каштановые, чуть длиннее плеч. А ещё я омега.>**

**Солнышко94: <поэтому я решила написать и узнать, до сих пор ли тебе интересно всё это. Знаю, что прошло много времени с тех пор, как ты запостил объявление.>**

Она морщится и крепко стискивает подушку.

**Солнышко94: <но, возможно, я всё испортила>**

**Солнышко94: <не знаю, что ещё мне сказать>**

В нижней части экрана появляются три точки, и сердце у Рей в груди забивается чаще. 

**К_Рен: <всё хорошо>**

**К_Рен: <я тоже никогда не размещал объявлений. Мы на равных>**

**К_Рен: <и ты совершенна, омега.>**

О- _о_.

О.

О.

**Солнышко94: <можно задать тебе пару вопросов?>**

Она не краснеет. _Ничуть_.

**К_Рен: <конечно>**

Дело в том, что Рей понятия не имеет, с чего начать. Есть куча вопросов, которые она хочет задать. Так много всего, что ей _нужно_ знать, если она действительно рассматривает это всерьёз.

**Солнышко94: <как ты выглядишь?>**

**К_Рен: <ничего особенного. Пожалуй, типичный альфа. Высокий, обычного телосложения, с тёмными волосами. Не особенно красив. Если хочешь, могу прислать тебе фотографию.>**

**Солнышко94: <Нет. Не нужно, в этом нет необходимости.>**

**Солнышко94: <что конкретно ты ищешь?>**

На ответ уходит несколько секунд. Несколько секунд, в течение которых Рей восемьдесят раз напоминает себе, что она сумасшедшая — напрочь спятившая, совершенно _чокнутая_ , раз позволяет себе даже подумать о том, чтобы... 

**К_Рен: <я ищу омегу, которая подходит под описание, с которым ты ознакомилась, и я хочу заняться с ней сексом.>**

**К_Рен: <и командовать буду я.>**

**Солнышко94: <командовать?>**

**К_Рен: <Да.>**

**Солнышко94: <ты, типа... увлекаешься БДСМ? Верёвки? Стоп-слова, и всё такое?>**

**К_Рен: <Нет.>**

**К_Рен: <Ну, возможно. Я не очень хорошо в этом разбираюсь. Но чего я хочу, так это чтобы мы оба понимали, что приказы отдаю я. Я хочу омегу, которая в течение нескольких часов не будет возражать и делать то, что ей велено. Гарантирую, что в любой момент, если ты попросишь меня остановиться, я перестану делать то, что тебе не нравится. Без вопросов.>**

**Солнышко94: <и... что именно ты хотел бы делать?>**

**К_Рен: <ничего необычного. Трахать тебя, в основном.>**

**К_Рен: <мы могли бы поговорить об этом более подробно при личной встрече. В месте по твоему выбору, где ты будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности.>**

Разумно. Это звучит разумно. Они могут встретиться в общественном месте, и тогда она решит, нужно ли ей всё это и хочет ли она взаправду заняться с ним сексом — _позволь ему себя трахнуть, что бы ты ни решила, позволь ему себя трахнуть_ , добавляет омежий голосок в её голове — и всё будет хорошо. Всё в принципе будет в порядке.

Она, должно быть, свихнулась. Напрочь, раз в принципе над этим раздумывает.

**Солнышко94: <ладно. думаю... я бы хотела попытаться.>**

**Солнышко94: <попытаться встретиться. а потом посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.>**

**К_Рен: <Хорошо.>**

**К_Рен: <есть ли что-то конкретное, что я должен для тебя сделать? Какие-то пожелания?>**

**Солнышко94: <не думаю, нет.>**

Вот только, наверное, ей стоит упомянуть о том, что... Постукивая пальцами по спинке дивана, Рей несколько секунд колеблется, прежде чем добавить: 

**Солнышко94: <вообще-то, не мог бы ты со мной не торопиться? я уже давно ни с кем не была.>**

**Солнышко94: <и ни разу с альфой.>**

Если он и удивлён, то этого не показывает. Он просто отвечает: 

**К_Рен: <конечно. Я о тебе позабочусь.>**

А Рей... это что, скулёж?

Он кажется... нежным. Милым. Вменяемым. Совсем не похож на парня с Реддита. Скорее на парня с Бамбл, и Рей не может не задаться вопросом, почему альфа, который явно знает, как использовать пунктуацию, а также основы этикета социальных отношений, размещает смехотворно конкретное объявление на худшем веб-сайте в мире.

Опять же: Рей — та, кто отвечает на это объявление.

**Солнышко94: <ты на блокаторах?>**

**К_Рен: <Да.>**

**К_Рен: <не так давно мне пришлось увеличить дозу до максимально высокой. Ты на супрессантах?>**

**Солнышко94: <да, но на средней дозировке.>**

**Солнышко94: <это проблема?>**

_«Всё равно, как правило, никто не теряет голову от моего запаха»_ , — не добавляет она. Такое чувство, что ей это, вероятно, не поможет.

**К_Рен: <Нет.>**

**Солнышко: <ты уверен?>**

**К_Рен: <Да.>**

**Солнышко94: <потому что я могу удвоить дозировку за пару дней до.>**

**К_Рен: <не нужно. Обычно я не восприимчив к запахам омег. За одним-единственным исключением. Можешь увеличить дозировку, если хочешь, но, несмотря ни на что, со мной ты будешь в безопасности.>**

**Солнышко94: <тогда ладно.>**

**Солнышко94: <где мы должны встретиться? У меня нет никаких предпочтений.>**

**К_Рен: <можем встретиться на нейтральной территории. В баре или типа того. Я также забронирую номер в отеле на случай, если мы захотим им воспользоваться.>**

**Солнышко94: <Хорошо. Хочешь знать, как меня зовут?>**

**К_Рен: <Нет.>**

Рей моргает, глядя на экран и гадая, не шутит ли он, а потом понимает, что, скорее всего, нет, поскольку общение с этим альфой до сих пор не было шутливым.

Ничего себе. Может, он всё-таки не такой уж милый и вменяемый? Она просто пялится в чат, слишком удивлённая, чтобы придумать, как на это ответить, пока он не добавляет: 

**К_Рен: <извини... ничего личного. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.>**

**К_Рен: <и я постараюсь этого не делать, но есть большая вероятность, что если мы всё-таки займёмся сексом, я назову тебя чужим именем.>**

**К_Рен: <ты должна об этом знать, на случай, если для тебя это важно.>**

_О_.

И тут до неё доходит, в чём смысл поста. Не в том, что у кого-то фетиш на внешность или акцент как у Рей, вовсе нет. А в чём-то совершенно другом, на самом деле: этот милый, вменяемый, нежный альфа, который кажется таким неуместным на Реддите — просто влюблён в другую. В ту, на кого Рей посчастливилось быть похожей. Какая удача.

Она гадает, кто же это, та другая омега, которая так на неё похожа. Может, это бывшая девушка, которую он пытается выебать из своей памяти, или кто-то, кто его отверг; возможно, супруга друга или родственника, влечение к которой полностью под запретом.

А потом она задаётся вопросом, _важно_ ли для неё, что ей будут пытаться заменить кого-то другого.

Наверное, так и должно быть. Рей должна уважать себя больше, а не идти на интернет-перепихон с альфой, который явно предпочёл бы быть с кем-то другим. И если бы она знала об этом с самого начала, то, возможно, вообще не стала бы с ним связываться. 

Просто... так много времени прошло с тех пор, как она кому-то по-настоящему _нравилась_. И разговор с ним в этом дурацком приложении для переписки — самая сексуальная авантюра, которая случалась с ней за последние годы, и он... по крайней мере, он честен с ней, и Рей это ценит. И в конце концов, возможно, просто возможно, что если она переспит с кем-то один раз, даже всего разочек, тогда ей не придётся приносить на работу запасные трусики на случай, если её новый босс, который полный кретин и альфа к тому же, попросит её сделать копии чертежей или что-то столь же раздражающее.

Вот почему она отвечает:

**Солнышко94: <Нет.>**

**Солнышко94: <для меня это неважно.>**

Он пишет ей, что они могут встретиться в субботу днём в вестибюле отеля «Гранд-Хаятт» ( **< это общественное место. Ты будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности?>**); а потом он снова пишет ей примерно за час до их встречи, сообщая, что он будет в джинсах и синей хенли. 

А когда она спрашивает: **< какого оттенка синий?>**, он отвечает: **< не уверен. Просто синий.>**

Спускаясь в метро, Рей хихикает и суёт телефон в карман шорт.

Наверное, ей следовало бы волноваться сильнее, чем сейчас. Не то чтобы она не нервничала — ей потребовалось три попытки, чтобы нанести жидкую подводку ровно — но пока она шагает к отелю, то чувствует в теле странную лёгкость. Может, это потому, что тут всё зависит от неё: если она решит подняться наверх с альфой, то напишет Роуз, но пока никто не знает, что Рей задумала — ни друзья, ни коллеги, ни пожилой сосед, который постоянно говорит, что она была бы намного _красивее_ , если бы только улыбалась почаще и, возможно, перекрасилась в блондинку.

Вероятно, это опасно и немного безрассудно, но также похоже на освобождение. Ей жарко, трусики намокли, прилегая к набухшей, свежевыбритой плоти, а железы зудят — да, даже _та самая_. 

_«Альфа?»_ — робко и с надеждой вопрошают нервные окончания. _Альфа_. Рей не затыкает их, как делает обычно, и они, похоже, благодарны ей, вибрируя под кожей.

 **< я в чёрных шортах>**, — сообщает она ему за десять минут до встречи. **< и в красной рубашке в белый горошек, заправленной за пояс. хотя, думаю, ты узнаешь меня по веснушкам.>**

Точки начинают бегать в нижней части чата, но тут же исчезают. Рей задаётся вопросом, что же такого он хотел написать ей, а потом передумал. Она гадает, разочаруется ли он в ней, понравится ли ему её запах или он вовсе потеряет к ней интерес, как только увидит. А потом она крепче сжимает ремешок сумочки и шагает быстрее.

В вестибюле прохладно и достаточно людно, чтобы Рей чувствовала себя в безопасности, но не слишком волновалась. Она оглядывает просторное помещение, взгляд скользит по экзотическим растениям, мраморным полам и туристам с большими чемоданами. Сделав глубокий вдох, она направляется к бару отеля. Но едва успевает пройти половину залы, когда замечает его, и внутренности её сжимаются.

Её босс. Её дурацкий босс здесь. Как такое вообще возможно?

Он стоит лицом к главному входу в отель, но профиль у него такой же выразительный, как и всегда, а рост всё равно выдал бы его, даже будь на нём лыжная маска. Не говоря уже о его чертовски хорошем запахе, который всегда доводит её до крайности, кружа голову.

Рей морщится, глядя на него и мысленно вопрошая, какого чёрта он забыл _именно здесь_ и _именно сейчас_ , когда она пытается повеселиться хоть раз в жизни. Он сам остановился в этом отеле? Хотя... «Первый Порядок» ведь тоже базируется в Нью-Йорке, а это значит, что у него должна быть своя квартира, зачем ему болтаться там, где у Рей намечается интрижка.

Не то чтобы это так уж важно. Он, вероятно, даже не узнает её вне офиса «Сопротивления» и без её обычной рабочей одежды. Во всяком случае, они встречались всего пару раз, и он намного важнее её, чтобы... 

Бен Соло оборачивается, и мысли Рей... запинаются и замирают, а затем, наконец, нагоняют упущенное. Или, может, просто устремляются в верном направлении впервые за несколько дней.

Их взгляды встречаются, и... Соло совершенно точно её узнаёт, потому что он кажется... удивлённым. Но есть в его взгляде что-то ещё... Его ноздри раздуваются, плечи напрягаются, и это случается так быстро, но Рей всё равно замечает.

И тут она замечает кое-что ещё: цвет его одежды. Она замечает его одежду, и всё внутри неё леденеет, сжимается и замирает, и...

Чёрт.

Чёрт.

Просто... _пиздец_.

Рей делает несколько шагов назад, не обращая внимания на бету, на ногу которого она наступила. Её взгляд задерживается на Соло на слишком долгую секунду, а потом... 

Потом она разворачивается и выбегает из вестибюля так быстро, как только может.


	2. Ты скажешь, что поймёшь, но ты не понимаешь

Она блокирует его номер.

В ту же секунду, как она заходит в вагон метро и замечает пропущенные звонки и сообщения, она удаляет всё, _всё_ , что хоть как-то связано с ним.. Потому что это… нет.

Не-а.

Рей может без труда вычислить байесовскую вероятность того, что нечто подобное могло случиться с кем угодно. В конце концов, у неё диплом по прикладной математике. Шансы, что её новый босс-мудло окажется тем человеком, который опубликует объявление на сайте знакомств, что он окажется альфой, который по какой-то странной случайности помешан на омеге, похожей на Рей, что его чёртово объявление окажется первой онлайн-интрижкой, на которую Рей впервые отважится, — эти шансы настолько невероятны, настолько мизерны, настолько _ничтожны_ , что…

Да. Если вдуматься, подобный цирк мог приключиться только с ней.

Это полностью её вина. Рей винит в этом только себя. И Роуз. И Финна. И этот чувака По. И Реддит.

Но больше всего она винит грёбаного Бена Соло.

***

Когда наступает утро понедельника, она подумывает о том, чтобы не ходить на работу. Это кажется вполне мудрым решением, особенно после выходных, проведённых за поеданием замороженной пиццы, просмотром матча по регби, в котором её любимая команда проиграла с позорным отрывом, и попыткой избавиться от стресса и унижения путём выпечки крайне посредственных ежевичных маффинов. В глазах жжёт, и болит живот, поэтому она всерьёз думает о том, чтобы позвонить на работу и взять отгул, чтобы ещё чуть-чуть побиться головой о стену. Но в конце концов она передумывает.

В любом случае, Бена Соло рядом с их офисом быть не должно. «Сопротивление» — одна из десятков компаний, которые за последние несколько лет были поглощены «Первым Порядком». Он и группа по переходному процессу посетили их офис на прошлой неделе, оценили ситуацию, поделились своими ожиданиями и инструкциями. А значит, что они, скорее всего, ещё долго не вернутся — если вернутся вообще.

Вот как всё будет: Бен Соло больше никогда не вспомнит обо всей этой ужасной ситуации, а вскоре забудет и о Рей. Он без труда найдёт другую омегу, которая выглядит в точности как желанный им типаж, или, возможно, ему удастся убедить ту, кем он одержим, дать ему шанс, и всё будет просто замечательно. Через пару лет, встречаясь с милым парнем-бетой, который телосложением будет далёк от снежного человека, пахнуть будет мылом без отдушки и никогда не осмелится попросить «сделать то, что ей велено», Рей вспомнит о том позорном случае с Реддитом и на каком-нибудь званом обеде расскажет сильно отредактированную версию событий. Все, включая её саму, весело посмеются, и она подумает о том, что, хотя в своё время это стало для неё большим потрясением, фиаско с Беном Соло на полотне её жизни оставило едва заметную точку. Рей в этом уверена.

И она _почти_ права.

***

Первым, кого уволили, оказалась Кайдел. Вместе со всем своим подразделением, естественно. Как только Рей об этом узнаёт, она начинает задыхаться и в шоке закрывает рот ладонью, но Снэп, найдя её в комнате отдыха, похлопывает Рей по спине и говорит, чтобы она не слишком об этом беспокоилась.

— Это же отдел кадров, в конце концов. А «Сопротивление» — небольшая компания, так что «Первый Порядок» может передать их обязанности практически любой из триллиона других своих фирм, — он пожимает плечами. — Сомневаюсь, что это имеет значение. И не думаю, что началось массовое увольнение. Они не купили бы нас, если бы мы не были им нужны, верно?

Через три дня увольняют весь маркетинговый отдел, а через неделю — бухгалтерию и отдел финансов. Команда Рей, отвечающая за исследования и разработки, всегда была поставщиком основного продукта «Сопротивления», благодаря чему они, теоретически, должны оставаться в большей безопасности, чем остальные отделы. И всё же после обеда Снэп безучастно таращится на кулер с водой, избегая взгляда Рей и бормоча: — По крайней мере, выходные пособия хорошие. Если верить Талли.

Через неделю Снэпа уже нет ни у кулера с водой, ни в комнате отдыха. Вместо этого он сидит в своей кабинке, ерошит волосы и хмуро смотрит на листок бумаги, который держит в руках. Рей гадает, что бы это могло быть, пока не подходит к собственному столу и не находит на нём белый конверт. Письмо из отдела кадров компании «Первого Порядка» адресовано ей.

Делая глубокий вдох, она чувствует, как земля уходит у неё из-под ног.

***

Проблема в визе. Не в работе, как таковой — Рей не сомневается, что без труда найдёт себе другую, особенно если решит не настаивать на гуманных условиях труда или не будет слишком придирчива в применении своей учёной степени; и хотя она не слишком стабильна финансово, она достаточно экономна, чтобы, вероятно, прожить без зарплаты месяц, а может, и два. В конце концов, она всегда может поесть у Финна и Роуз и поспать, и воспользоваться интернетом, и в значительной степени это основные её потребности. Но проблема заключается в визе, потому что другой работы у неё пока нет, и любое упущение в трудоустройстве будет значить, что ей придётся вернуться в Великобританию, а это просто... не то, чего она хочет.

Её это пугает — из-за Платта, из-за всех остальных, из-за того, что двое её единственных во всем мире друзей останутся здесь, и... Нет. Думать об этом она не собирается.

Вот почему Рей _не станет_ об этом переживать. Рей не станет открывать письмо до тех пор, пока не ответит на электронные письма и не сдаст отчёты, пока не просмотрит проект «Ниима» во время своего обеденного перерыва, пока не закончит встречу с главой инженерного отдела холдинга «Хатт» и не поедет домой на метро — пока не останется одна в своей квартире-студии, которая, вероятно, скоро и вовсе перестанет быть её домом. 

Лишь тогда она садится на свой футон, на минутку закрывает глаза, а затем медленно выдыхает, прежде чем вскрыть конверт и, наконец, прочесть его содержимое.

Именно тогда она узнаёт, что её _не_ уволили.

***

Когда Рей просит о встрече с Беном Соло, его секретарша, красивая не запечатлённая омега с длинными каштановыми волосами и с трясущейся головой Линкольна на столе, хмурится.

— Его сейчас нет на месте, — она лихорадочно набирает на клавиатуре, вероятно, не менее семи миллионов слов в час. — Мне очень жаль, но ваша встреча, должно быть, выпала из графика... Когда именно она была назначена?

— О, нет, я не по записи.

Набор текста прекращается. Секретарша замирает и переводит взгляд на Рей. Хотя, честно говоря, больше похоже на то, что она просто выпучивает глаза.

— Вы... — она откашливается. — Вы не по записи? 

— Хм, нет, — Рей смачивает губы. — Он скоро вернётся?

— Я… Вы... Если у вас… — она, кажется, теряет дар речи. И выглядит совершенно ошарашенной. — Встретиться с мистером Соло без предварительной записи _нельзя_.

— О. Понятно, — Рей кивает и делает шаг назад. Пока до неё не доходит, что в этом нет никакого смысла. — Но я здесь работаю. Меня только что перевели в «Первый Порядок» из «Сопротивления». Сегодня мой первый рабочий день, и мне нужно с ним встретиться.

— Ага, — секретарша морщится, пусть и вежливо. — Здесь работает ещё около восьми тысяч человек, поэтому если у вас есть какие-то вопросы или предложения, вы можете обратиться к начальнику подразделения или в отдел кадров, и они будут рады вам помочь…

— Нет, нет. Спасибо, но мне нужно поговорить с мистером Соло. Лично.

Рей действительно не в состоянии понять, почему то, о чём она просит, встречается разинутым ртом и этим наполовину встревоженным, наполовину испуганным взглядом.

— Я могу... наверное... — секретарша откашливается. — Я думаю, что могу записать вас на приём. Если хотите. 

— Было бы чудесно, — Рей на мгновение задумывается. — Наверное, завтра и послезавтра у меня будет куча ознакомительных встреч, но днём и вечером я свободна…

— Первое доступное время — 16 ноября. Этого года. Если пятнадцатиминутная встреча вас устроит. Если вы рассчитываете минут на двадцать, тогда перенесём на 27 ноября. Подходит ли для вас любая из этих дат?

Рей моргает раз. Потом второй. Она оглядывает приёмную в надежде найти календарь, потому что, если она не ошибается, то…

— Но сейчас же июль. 

Секретарша бросает на неё укоризненный взгляд. 

— Июнь, вообще-то. Июль наступит завтра.

— И записаться на приём до ноября никак нельзя?

— Нет, нельзя. Как я уже упоминала, если у вас появились любые срочные вопросы, вы должны обратиться к своему непосредственному начальнику…

— Но мне нужно поговорить с мистером Соло…

— Или обратиться в отдел кадров, потому что с мистером Соло почти невозможно…

— Всё в порядке, Баз.

Рей поворачивается к двери так быстро, что чуть не сворачивает себе шею. И тут, как раз когда нейроны в её мозгу фиксируют очевидное — что Бен Соло здесь, в трёх метрах от неё, думает бог весть о чём, если судить по этому замкнутому выражению, которое как обычно приклеено к его лицу — до неё доносится его _запах_.

Она пытается дышать через рот. Правда пытается. Но едва ли это помогает, и такое ощущение, будто весь её мир накренился от того, что он снова рядом.

Да. Ладно. От него славно пахнет. Правда славно. От него пахнет альфой. Подумаешь.

— Я приму мисс Колберт сейчас же, — говорит он просто, как будто выйти из кабинета и наткнуться на случайного сотрудника, умоляющего его секретаршу о семиминутной встрече в течение следующего десятилетия, для него обычное дело. — Проследите, чтобы нас не беспокоили.

Баз не отвечает, а может, молча кивает: Рей не уверена, потому что мистер Соло встаёт между ними и провожает её в свой кабинет, держа руку над её поясницей, но не прикасаясь к ней.

***

\--

— Это всё из-за того, что…

Рей колеблется. Дело не в том, что она не помнит, о чём хотела спросить. Она совершенно точно помнит, что пришла сюда по конкретной причине. Но ей трудно сосредоточиться, учитывая то, как сдержано и терпеливо он наблюдает за ней, и тот факт, что он стоит всего в нескольких метрах от неё, и пахнет от него так же, как и все те недели назад, когда Рей совершенно случайно вспоминала, что она, в конце концов, и _впрямь_ омега. Выделяющая смазку, к тому же.

Опустив взгляд, она не говорит ничего больше, сосредоточившись на собственных переплетённых пальцах; она пытается выглядеть уравновешенной или, по крайней мере, сформулировать синтаксически связное предложение. Это труднее, чем кажется.

— Из-за того, что...? — неожиданно мягко подсказывает он ей.

Рей делает глубокий вдох. 

— Из «Сопротивления» уволили всех. То есть всех, кроме меня.

— Так вы здесь поэтому? — похоже, ему любопытно. Возможно, он немного изумлён. — Потому что уволили всех, кроме вас?

Рей облизывает губы и заставляет себя посмотреть ему в глаза. 

— Это действительно похоже на совпадение.

— Хм, — Соло немного выжидает, прежде чем кивнуть. — Да. Да, понимаю, — прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, он скрещивает руки на груди. Он не предлагает ей сесть — он и сам едва отошёл от двери. Очевидно, ему хочется, чтобы их разговор прошёл быстро и безболезненно, так же, как и хочется самой Рей. — Значит, проблема в том, что вас _не_ уволили?

— Нет. Не... проблема не в этом. Я просто надеялась, что вы объясните.

— Объясню, почему вас _не_ уволили? — Очевидно, что он считает её сумасшедшей. Или нелепой. Или той, и другой.

— Объясните, почему вы сделали для меня исключение.

— Ах. Понятно, — его взгляд ужесточается, и он кивает. — У вас есть какие-нибудь догадки, почему это произошло?

— Я... — этот разговор, которого она так активно добивалась, который, как ей _казалось_ , был ей нужен, выходит не очень приятным. Не для Рей, совсем нет. — Возможно.

Соло жестом просит её продолжать. 

— Не желаете поделиться ими со мной?

Он... он и _впрямь_ альфа. Он говорит как альфа, действует как альфа, от него _разит_ альфой, и Рей… она напрягается.

— Нет. Нет, я бы предпочла избежать игр в угадайку и просто попросить вас сказать мне, почему у меня до сих пор есть работа, а у других нет.

— Ладно. Справедливо, — он кивает. — Тогда давайте будем предельно честны друг с другом. Если вы думаете, что всё из-за того, что случилось в «Гранд-Хайятте»... Из-за того, что я хочу взять вас под контроль, а затем использовать свою власть, чтобы принудить вас к какому-то сексуальному…

— Что? _Нет_! — Рей ахает и делает шаг к нему. Возможно, это плохая идея — его запах и без того отвлекает — но это не... это действительно не — совсем не то, что она... Она качает головой и слабо добавляет: — Я не это имела ввиду. 

Соло склоняет голову набок. 

— Это не так, — он, кажется, не убежден.

— Я знаю, что вам плевать... Знаю, что есть десятки омег, которые похожи на меня. Я не настолько тщеславна, чтобы думать, что вы... — сглотнув, она расправляет плечи. — Меня беспокоит то, что... возможно, всё потому, что вы считаете, что _не можете_ меня уволить.

Его глаза сужаются. 

— Не могу?

— Даже не знаю. Я... Всё потому, что вы думали, будто я... — она делает глубокий вдох. — Вы пытались купить моё молчание или что-то в этом роде? Потому что боитесь, что я проболтаюсь? О том, что вы…

— О том, что я…?

— О посте, — выпаливает она. Боже, неприятно, это ещё мягко сказано. Этот разговор ужасен. — Всё потому, что я знаю о посте на Реддите?

Он пристально смотрит на неё, изучая с любопытством, позволяя тишине повиснуть между ними... слишком долго, прежде чем ответить: — Всё потому что вы хороши в своей работе. Весьма хороши. _А ещё_ из-за ваших проблем с визой.

Рей смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. 

— С визой… 

— «Сопротивление» спонсировало визы довольно многих сотрудников, и если в их послужных списках не находилось тревожных сигналов и их навыки не ставились под сомнение, этих сотрудников мы пытались оставить. Парочку человек, которые не казались... выдающимися, мы действительно уволили, но таких оказалось подавляющее меньшинство. Вы не единственная — совсем нет. Фактически, несколько сотрудников из других подразделений были переведены либо в «Первый Порядок», либо в другие компании, которыми мы владеем.

— О. — Рей моргает дважды. А потом ещё немного. — О.

— Вы, кажется, не убеждены?

— Я просто... — она пожимает плечами. Она и впрямь не совсем убеждена. — Это кажется... необычайно любезным.

Она могла бы поклясться, что он улыбается. Даже при том, что его губы на самом деле не двигаются. 

— Необычайно?

— Да. Для «Первого Порядка». — _Для тебя_.

— Почему бы нам не быть _любезными_?

— Что ж. Во-первых, вы украли компанию своих родителей.

Он напрягается и расправляет плечи, выглядя ещё более высоким и устрашающим, и… Рей до сих пор не уверена, действительно ли он улыбался секунду назад, но теперь-то он совершенно точно _не_ улыбается. 

— Я ничего не крал. Я приобрёл контрольный пакет акций их компании в результате совершенно законного поглощения.

Рей морщится. 

— Я не хотела... 

— К тому же, довольно простого. В основном из-за вопиюще неумелого руководства, которое в течение десятилетий предшествовало поглощению, и из-за того, в каком состоянии находились финансы компании.

Рей замирает. 

— О чём вы?

Он отталкивается от двери, и… какой же он большой. Просто огромный. 

— Если бы мы не приобрели «Сопротивление», в какой-то момент моим родителям пришлось бы уволить многих сотрудников. Возможно, даже объявить компанию банкротом, и это обернулось бы неприятностями для _всех вас_ , — его голос становится ещё твёрже. — Мы появились и сделали за них всю грёбаную работу, и позволили им сохранить лицо. Так что, пожалуйста, не говорите мне, что я…

— Подождите. Подождите. Это... — Рей прижимает пальцы ко рту. — Это правда? 

Соло вскидывает голову. 

— Вы правда не в курсе?

— Нет. Нет, я…

Он делает глубокий вдох и отворачивается. 

— Можете не верить мне на слово. Спросите Лею или Хана... Или Скайуокера.

Рей кивает, чувствуя себя... по большей части глупо. И сконфуженно. 

— Я... Простите меня. Я и понятия не имела…

— Ничего страшного. — Он придвигается ещё ближе — или, возможно, просто в её направлении движется его запах. Который обнадёживающий, успокаивающий и попросту _славный_. Такой славный, и ей, наверное, следует уйти, раз теперь у неё появились ответы. 

— И я не... — он водит челюстью из стороны в сторону. — О посте на Реддите вы вольны рассказывать кому угодно. И вам не придётся встречаться со мной во время работы. Не нужно чувствовать себя неловко из-за того, что произошло между нами.

— О. — Рей, опустив взгляд, краснеет и делает шаг назад. Хорошо, что они не прошли к столу Соло или к диванчику у больших окон, потому что, когда она протягивает руку назад, дверная ручка находится прямо там, и ничто не мешает ей выйти отсюда. — Да ничего и не произошло.

— Да. — Он сжимает губы в тонкую линию. — Не произошло.

Рей кивает. 

— Тогда ладно. Я, наверное... пойду. В конце концов, сегодня мой первый рабочий день.

— Конечно, — он отходит в сторону, как бы давая ей разрешение. — Всего хорошего, мисс Колберт.

— Рей, — машинально поправляет она его. А потом краснеет и пытается скрыть неловкость за смехом. — Думаю, теперь вы можете называть меня Рей.

Он изучает её мгновение, а затем кивает.

— Рей.

Это… это один из тех дней. Тех дней, когда она идёт в ванную, обнаруживает, что трусики промокли от смазки, и целую минуту из-за этого паникует. Почти как в любой другой день, когда она оказывалась в присутствии Бена Соло.

— Удачи вам на новом месте, — говорит он ей официально и серьёзно. — И примите мои поздравления.

_Омега._

_Ты совершенна, омега._

Нет. Нет, нет, _нет_.

Рей не такая. Она никогда не была такой. Ей совсем не нравится, когда её хвалят. И никогда ей это не нравилось. И сейчас, когда ей уже за двадцать, ей не может начать это нравиться. Кинки так не появляются.

— Спасибо. — _Уходи. Уходи, уходи, уходи, уходи..._ — Могу я спросить... могу я спросить у вас кое о чём?

Соло выжидающе смотрит на неё, а Рей... ей даже думать об этом не стоит…

— Кто она?

Он смотрит на неё в замешательстве. Из-за чего щёки Рей краснеют ещё больше. 

— Кто?

— Ваша бывшая? — Рей неопределённо взмахивает рукой. — Или.. или кто там у вас...

Он хмурится. 

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о ком вы…

— Омега. Та, что с веснушками и британским акцентом.

Он моргает. Несколько раз. 

— Что?

— Та, которую вы... та, которую вы хотели... — Рей ищет нужные слова и не находит их, главным образом потому, что понятия не имеет, чего он хотел. 

_Готовую сделать всё, что ей скажут._

— Ну, знаете.

Он наблюдает за ней... очень долго. Он наблюдает за ней, словно она совершенно не в своём уме; словно он видит её впервые, и понятия не имеет, как она попала сюда, а она и вовсе говорит с ним на мёртвом языке.

— Серьёзно?

— Вы не обязаны отвечать, если не…

— Ты и _впрямь_ серьёзно, — он медленно качает головой, и полуулыбка, которая какая угодно, только не весёлая, появляется на его губах. — Ты ведь так и не поняла, правда?

Она наклоняет голову, потому что... нет. Она понятия не имеет, о чём он говорит.

— Не поняла, — с его губ срывается раздражённый смешок. — Тебе пора, Рей.

— О. Точно, — опустив глаза, она чувствует себя так, словно ей сделали выговор. Она действительно не имела права спрашивать, но ей было... так интересно. _Он_ был ей интересен. — Хорошего вам дня.

— И вам.

Она меньше чем в десятке шагов от его кабинета, улыбается секретарше, проходя мимо её стола, когда Соло её окликает.

— Рей.

Она замирает. И колеблется, прежде чем обернуться, ведь в его голосе слышится нечто тёмное, а Рей уже…

— Предложение остаётся в силе, если вам интересно. — Удар сердца. — Вы знаете, какое именно.

Она слышит щелчок закрывающейся за ней двери.


	3. Но, по мере того, как сменяются декорации, я вижу в ином свете...

Её хватает почти на месяц. Почти.

Не совсем. Больше похоже на три недели, но это три по-настоящему долгих недели — новая работа, новые коллеги и даже новые друзья, поскольку Финн и Роуз теперь постоянно проводят время с По, и если прежде они всегда были втроём, то теперь всё поменялось. А может, и не поменялось вовсе, и По просто-напросто занял место Рей. Эти несколько недель не обязательно были плохими, но и хорошими слишком уж не были. Утомительными, по большей части, и Рей — ей не помешало бы немного расслабиться. Как-нибудь посущественнее, чем пропустить по стаканчику с Джесс или посмотреть комедийные шоу на Нетфликс.

Поэтому она решает разблокировать его номер. На двадцать второй день она вытаскивает его номер из чёрного списка и исправляет имя с <К_Рен, Реддит> на <Бен Соло>. А потом, постирав постельное бельё, пробежав пять миль, приняв душ, пропылесосив спальню и нервно проверив содержимое холодильника раз двадцать пять — она пишет ему сообщение.

**Рей: <знаю, что прошло уже несколько недель, но твоё предложение в силе?>**

Она тут же ругает себя за то, что забыла подписаться — разве такое возможно, что он запомнил Рей, ведь вдруг он регулярно спит с сотней разных омег, которые выглядят точно так же, как она, и вряд ли он в принципе сохранил её номер — когда слышит, как дзынькает телефон.

**Бен Соло: <Да>**

***

Она слегка волнуется, когда он пишет: **< Прежде всего, я хотел бы пригласить тебя на ужин.>** Не то чтобы от мысли поужинать с ним — ну, может, немножко — но в основном потому, что он похож на парня, который поведёт её в один из тех ресторанов, где все носят костюмы от Армани за пять тысяч долларов и еда размером с костяшку домино, а Рей до сих пор не научилась есть спагетти, не испачкавшись.

Хотя, если вдуматься, ей следовало меньше беспокоиться о выборе места и больше о том, как Бен будет выглядеть — с тёмными волосами, в чёрном свитере и с тёмным взглядом чёрных глаз, которыми он на неё смотрит. Чёрный цвет Рей даже не нравится. Или, по крайней мере, не нравился прежде. Она уже не уверена, что ей _нравится_ , а что нет.

— Ты часто сюда приходишь?

Это простенькое бистро со спокойным, непринуждённым обслуживанием и всего несколькими столиками. Кажется, ему здесь слишком тесно, но, возможно, Рей просто выдумывает. Возможно, он просто занимает слишком много места в её мыслях.

— Иногда. Я живу в двух кварталах к югу отсюда. 

— О. — Ну ещё бы, это славный район. Удивляться тут нечему. — По-моему, я никогда прежде не пробовала французскую кухню. Она хороша?

Он пожимает плечами, и уголок его рта приподнимается. 

— Еда как еда.

Рей улыбается.

— Ясно. 

— Мне кажется, что вкус у любой еды одинаковый.

— Серьёзно? — Она хмурится. — Еда — это моя главная одержимость.

— Вот как? 

— Да. Моя единственная радость.

— Не может быть.

Она пожимает плечами.

— Ну тогда... — Бен переводит взгляд на свой стакан воды. — Тогда, может, ты научишь меня наслаждаться едой. А я могу научить тебя наслаждаться... другими вещами.

Сердце Рей пропускает удар. И очень кстати, поскольку официантка подходит к их столику, спрашивая, готовы ли они сделать заказ, и Рей с головой ныряет в меню, пока Бен заказывает еду... для них обоих. Для себя, а потом и для Рей — какое-то мясо с перцовой корочкой, которое действительно звучит аппетитно. И добавляет: — Бокал любого вина, которое с этим сочетается.

Как только официантка уходит, Рей поднимает бровь и откидывается на спинку стула.

— А у тебя разве нет любимого вина? Или любимого года, в который собирали урожай?

— Нет. Мне кажется, что любое вино на вкус как гнилые фрукты.

Он... забавный. Вроде того. В своей прямолинейной, саркастичной манере. 

— Ну, из них вино и делается. Итак, мне следует называть тебя сэр? Хозяин? — _Папочка_? 

Он, кажется, искренне озадачен этим вопросом. 

— Зачем? 

— Даже не знаю, — она пожимает плечами. — Похоже, ты помешан на контроле. 

— На контроле? 

— Ты только что заказал для меня еду.

Некоторое время он её разглядывает. 

— Я заказал для тебя, поскольку ты говорила, что никогда не пробовала французскую кухню. 

Справедливо. И Рей... Она не особенно возражает. Она просто хочет знать, чего они друг от друга ожидают. Конкретно.

— Но ты же говорил, что любишь... командовать людьми.

— Говорил?

— В своём посте.

— Ах. — Его глаза расширяются в понимании, удивительно честном. — Я не хочу командовать тобой.

— Ты говорил, что тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет делать то, что ты скажешь... 

— Но смысл же не в этом.

Рей склоняет голову. 

— Нет?

— Плевать мне на демонстрацию силы. Но у меня есть несколько... весьма конкретных идей о том, что я хочу сделать. С тобой. Для тебя. — То, что он говорит... должно быть, звучит очень развратно и отталкивающе. Но Бен произносит это так... так спокойно. Так практично и как бы между делом. И в конечном итоге его слова несут в себе прямо противоположный эффект.

— Конкретные идеи? — внезапно у Рей во рту становится сухо.

— Да. — Он тянется за стаканом воды, но не делает ни глотка. — Я думал о тебе. Много.

Рей... Она даже не представляла, что вне течки может выделяться столько смазки. И быть того не может, чтобы Бен её не учуял. Не судя по тому, как трепещут его ноздри.

— Ты будешь думать о ней?

На его лбу появляется морщинка. 

— О ней? 

— О ней. — Она плотно сжимает губы. — Ты будешь звать меня чужим именем? 

Бен долго на неё смотрит. 

— Нет, не буду.

— Но ты же сам сказал, что...

Официантка приносит Рей вино, а Бену крафтовое пиво, и к тому времени, как она удаляется, тема этого разговора забыта, и Бен спрашивает Рей о... 

О ней самой. Словно он _хочет_ знать, где она выросла, об её учёбе в колледже, почему она играла в лакросс в средней школе и другие разные вещи, которые просто не должны казаться ему интересными. И еда... потрясающая, правда. Пока они тихо беседуют, Рей понимает, что он высказывает забавные мысли и вещи, которые действительно имеют для неё смысл, и она почти забывает, что весь смысл этого ужина состоит в том, чтобы…

А в чём смысл этого ужина?

— Ещё вина? — официантка улыбается Рей, когда подходит, чтобы забрать пустые тарелки.

— Нет, — отвечает Бен, прежде чем Рей успевает вставить хоть слово. Девушка — омега, и она просто кивает и уходит, даже не взглянув на Рей снова.

 _Ладушки_.

— Может, я хотела вина, — говорит она Бену, когда они снова остаются одни.

— Может. Но мне ты нужна трезвой. 

_О_. Рей смотрит вниз, на свои руки, лежащие на коленях. Точно.

— Так... так к чему это?

— Это?

— Этот ужин. Я просто... мне просто интересно, потому что я не ожидала, что ты.…

Бен кивает. Он кивает, словно понимает. 

— Свидание. Я думал, что, возможно, это свидание.

На щеках Рей расцветает румянец.

— О.

— А ты бы этого не хотела?

— Нет. Нет, я... — её щеки горят. Пылают. — Я очень рада. Что это свидание. Это... мило, — Это не ложь. Это правда очень мило.

Она чувствует, как сильно его радует её ответ. Она чувствует это в его запахе и видит по тому, как его пальцы стискивают край стола, прежде чем он выпрямляется и бросает несколько банкнот на тарелку.

— Идём. Нам пора.

***

Она убеждена, что он дождётся, пока они не окажутся в его квартире, чтобы сделать с ней хоть что-то, но она ошибается. _Очень_ ошибается, потому что он приближается к ней в ту же секунду, как только за ними со свистом смыкаются двери лифта, и просто _делает это_.

Он наклоняется, собираясь поцеловать её. Не сводя взгляда с её губ, он наклоняется ниже, вот только он не... 

Он не делает этого. Не целует её.

Он наклоняется чуть ниже, прямо к её шее, и... _кусает_ её.

Не сильно, не настолько, чтобы прокусить кожу, но посильнее, чем слабый щипок, чуть-чуть повыше железы на шее, и... 

Кровь Рей сгущается. Такая горячая, пульсирует в её венах и стучит в ушах, и к ней прикасались прежде, она даже занималась сексом, но это... никогда прежде она не чувствовала ничего подобного. Похоже на то, как если бы у неё внезапно началась течка. Его запах проникает в её легкие, и смазка просто повсюду; брачные железы набухли, а руки дрожат так сильно, что ей приходится сжать кулаки.

Должно быть, он это замечает, потому что стонет, прижавшись ртом к её коже.

— Хорошо. — Он облизывает её прямо там. А потом снова кусает. — Отлично. Моя омега готова трахаться.

У Рей подкашиваются коленки, но он вовремя её ловит.

***

Он заставляет её раздеться. Хотя _заставляет_ , возможно, не лучший способ описать произошедшее. Он просит её об этом тихим, спокойным голосом, даже говорит _пожалуйста_ , и Рей с радостью подчиняется. Она никогда не чувствовала себя такой красивой, как в его присутствии, и это... Это власть, которую она дарит ему неохотно, но и удержаться у неё не получается.

Бен, само собой, ничего не снимает. Ни единого предмета одежды. Он просто садится в кожаное кресло у большого окна и долго смотрит на неё, ничего не говоря. Потом он просит её повернуться и наклониться ( _какая же у тебя задница, омега_ ), раздвинуть ноги ( _уже блестишь, прямо до колен. Куда больше, чем я себе представлял_ ), и обхватить для него свои груди (после этого комментариев она не получает, лишь глубокий, гортанный стон).

А потом, когда она стоит перед ним, как ей кажется, слишком долго, она спрашивает:   
— Что мне сделать?

Кажется, он внезапно приходит в себя. Словно ему приходится оторваться от созерцания её тела. Он очевидно сглатывает, но когда отвечает, голос его твёрд. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты встала на колени.

Рей хочется спросить: — _Где? Прямо там, где я сейчас стою? Ближе к тебе? На колени? Как?_ — но всё это становится очевидным, когда он начинает расстёгивать на своих джинсах ремень.

Он хочет, чтобы она... ах. Ах. Ладно. Ладно, она... Она никогда... Но у неё получится. Она _хочет_ это сделать. Теперь смазка полностью покрывает внутреннюю сторону бёдер, и сама мысль об этом... Она очень, очень хочет это сделать.

По-настоящему.

Поэтому она встаёт на колени прямо между его ног, а после... после делает то, что кажется естественным. Она кладёт голову ему на бедро, чувствуя под щекой грубую ткань, и улыбается ему.

Прикоснувшись к её щеке, он ласкает большим пальцем кожу и улыбается ей в ответ. Это... удивительно нежный момент для того, что должно было стать перепихоном с незнакомцем, который хотел немного покомандовать ей. 

Хотя, возможно, ничего такого и не должно было быть. Может, она не совсем поняла.

— Ты скажешь мне, что делать?

Кивнув, он скользит ладонью по её волосам, пока не обхватывает затылок. А потом направляет её к своему члену, уже полностью твёрдому, и приоткрывает ей губы большим пальцем. Оказывается, ему даже не нужно ничего говорить. Он может просто... показывать. И Рей рада, _счастлива_ открыть рот и сделать так, как он хочет.

— Оближи, — говорит он, и ей требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду выступившую каплю на самом кончике. Возможно, приказ звучит невероятно пошло — _да так и есть_ — но в его голосе слышится поклонение. В низком « _ебать_ », которое он выдыхает, когда её язык высовывается наружу, касаясь его неуверенно, но нежно. В том, как он убирает её волосы с глаз, скользя между её губ.

И он... невероятно большой. Даже огромный, с трудом помещается у неё во рту. Рей едва не отстраняется, но он удерживает её за затылок крепко, успокаивающе, и через несколько мгновений... через несколько мгновений она привыкает, а после сглатывает, а затем чувствует вкус и... должно быть, это феромоны. Должно быть, он её альфа. Должно быть, это химическая реакция, потому что внезапно этого становится мало. Ей хочется большего — ей просто хочется быть наполненной и заполненной, хочется ощутить больше его, хочется, чтобы над ней взяли контроль.

— Хорошо. — У него хриплый голос. Едва слышный. — Отлично.

Из-за похвалы становится ещё хуже. Из-за этого в киске начинает ныть, в ней становится узко, слишком пусто, и... она, должно быть, течёт прямо на паркет. Ей следует извиниться. Но рот занят, и она не хочет отстраняться, особенно когда он смотрит на неё сверху вниз, как будто она делает что-то _правильно_.

— У тебя отлично получается, — тихо, но ободряюще говорит он ей. Рей не понимает, откуда она _знает_ , что ему это нравится настолько, что он едва сдерживается. Может, дело в том, как дрожит его большой палец, когда он ласкает растянутый уголок её рта. А может, дело в медленных, глубоких вдохах, когда он уходит в себя, чтобы не потерять контроль. Может, дело всего-навсего в его запахе, который рассказывает историю страстного желания, запечатления и других вещей, которые Рей не совсем понимает. — Постарайся взять побольше. Дыши через нос и... _ах_. Да. Расслабься.

Рей повинуется. И это чувство... непостижимо. Прекрасно, элементарно даже. Словно мир, наконец-то, вращается в правильном направлении. Выражая удовольствие, она мурлычет вокруг члена, и Бен вознаграждает её тихим стоном, толкаясь прямо ей в горло. Должно быть, она выглядит непристойно. Беспорядочно. Но он говорит: 

— Очаровательно.

« _Вот оно_ », думает Рей. « _Это и есть моё предназначение_ ». Она не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз была спокойна настолько.

— А теперь оближи узел.

Она замирает. А потом медленно отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него, посмотреть на член, и…

Ей приходится моргнуть. Несколько раз. Потому что узел Бена, у основания члена, уже покраснел и набух, и у Рей, может быть, не так много практического опыта — _никакого, вообще не единого_ — но ведь всем известно, что альфы не выпускают узел каждый раз, занимаясь сексом. Это происходит лишь тогда, когда омега находится в течке — иначе в этом не было бы никакого биологического смысла. И если бы у Рей сейчас была течка... она бы об этом знала. К этому времени она уже была бы _в слезах_. Она превратилась бы в бьющееся в агонии животное, умоляющее альфу о внимании.

— Бен?

Он встречается с ней взглядом, проводя пальцами по её волосам.

— Я... Я же не в течке.

Бен резко вздыхает, откидывает голову назад, закрывает глаза. И резко скользит рукой вниз, чтобы сжать мошонку.

— Тебе не следует подкидывать мне такие мысли.

Рей смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза. 

— Какие?

— Мысли о тебе в течке. Или я тебя испорчу, — медленно выдохнув, он распахивает глаза. И смотрит на неё сверху вниз с лёгкой, напряжённой улыбкой. — Я всё равно это сделаю. Хотя пока не совсем к этому готов. — Его рука движется по члену, поглаживая вверх и вниз. Рей даже представить себе не может, насколько он велик, чтобы не казаться крошечным в кулаке такого размера.

— О. — киска сжимается, промокшая насквозь. Она понятия не имела, что возбуждение может быть сильным настолько. — Если я не... как ты можешь...?

— Рей. Я выпускаю узел дома, в одиночестве, просто _думая_ о тебе.

Она краснеет. 

— В реальности такого не... 

— Это моя новая реальность. — Он отпускает член, и большим пальцем скользит по её скуле. — Оближи узел, Рей. Пожалуйста.

Возможно, прикосновение её языка неуверенное и робкое, но она подчиняется, потому что сама этого хочет. И, может, она хочет этого, потому что он попросил, но даже если так, процесс от этого не менее приятен. От ощущения её языка Бен издаёт удивлённый вздох, а затем низкий стон, впившись пальцами в её затылок.

— Ох, _ебать_. Да.

— Так... — Её губы движутся вокруг члена, и по тому, как крепко он сжимает её затылок, она понимает, насколько ему это нравится. — Как тебе нравится больше?

— Я... _Ебать_ , — прежде чем ответить, ему приходится собраться с мыслями. — Давай выясним.

Может, дело в том, что они совместимы настолько, словно она настроена на него и его удовольствие даже больше, чем на своё собственное. Но ей требуется всего несколько минут, чтобы понять, как именно ему нравится — проследить член зубами, не забывать сосать и ласкать рукой по всей длине — и когда он мягко отталкивает её, выглядя довольным и гордым за неё, и почти _на грани_ , она почему-то смущается.

— Думаю, я хочу тебя повязать, — он снова ласкает её скулу; её губы чувствительные и припухшие. 

— Повязать?

Кажется, он очарован её губами. Продолжает прослеживать их большим пальцем, как бы желая убедиться, что они реальны. Из-за этого что-то у Рей внутри безостановочно трепещет. Из-за этого она разжимает зубы и очень нежно кусает его за палец. 

— Твой рот.

Рей склоняет голову, утыкаясь носом в его ладонь и вдыхая его запах. 

— Альфа, — он что-то сказал ей, нечто важное, но удовольствие, проходящее сквозь неё, начинает затапливать разум, и она не в состоянии сосредоточиться на том, что он... 

— Хочу повязать твой рот. 

На этот раз до неё доходит смысл его слов. И Рей мгновенно устремляет на него взгляд, потому что она... _то есть_...

До сегодняшнего дня она никогда даже _не видела_ узла — фотографии на Реддите _не в счёт_ — и теперь он хочет, чтобы она... чтобы она... взяла его _в себя_... 

— Сделаешь это для меня? — Он гладит её по волосам. — Сможешь? 

Рей моргает. И... нет. Скорее всего, нет, скорее всего, она просто _не сможет_ этого сделать. Девушки, которые снимаются в порно, омеги, которые на самом деле _умеют_ быть омегами, они, возможно, смогли бы, но Рей слегка неправильная и понятия не имеет, что делает, так что нет.

И всё же, чувствуя глубокое спокойствие, она кивает.

— Да, альфа. Я... Могу я попытаться?

Нетерпение, вот что она чувствует. Желание и жажду, которые разрывают её пополам. Она понимает, что он доволен — её присутствием, её ответом, самим её _существованием_ , всё это доставляет ему удовольствие. Она это _чувствует_.

— Конечно. 

Она думает — когда у неё получается думать, короткими вспышками осознанности с занятым ртом и пустой, пустейшей киской — что, должно быть, дело в его феромонах, из-за которых у неё это получается удивительно легко и естественно. Расслабить горло, ожидая его сигналов и игнорируя влажные, постыдные звуки, с которыми она вбирает его в себя всё глубже и глубже. Он лишь ласково прикасается к ней и тихо, развратно хвалит; время от времени из его горла вырываются приглушенные стоны — _вот так, какой же у тебя ротик, я знал, так и знал_ — и взгляд его темнеет и затуманивается; затем, как только начинается его оргазм, и узел оказывается за её зубами, он дрожащей рукой давит ей на затылок, пока с его губ срываются стоны удовольствия.

Он кончает, как кончают альфы. Или... как говорят, кончают альфы. Долго, кажется, бесконечно, и мощно, невероятно мощно, и он прижимает её к себе с такой силой, которая, наверное, должна её напугать, но не пугает, ничуть. Её альфа показывает ей, где быть, что делать, и Рей подчинится, и благодаря этому мир обретёт смысл. Океаны не высохнут, пустыни останутся песчаными, и Рей будет держать в себе узел своего альфы, пока не наполнится до отказа. Она позволит ему провести пальцем по выпуклости на своей щеке, поласкать свою шею и подивиться тому, как она его стискивает и как сжимается на нём. И когда он попросит её не отводить взгляд, она подчинится.

— Так и знал, — хрипло выдыхает он. Трепеща, веки его закрываются, прежде чем он с усилием распахивает их снова.

Несколько минут он кончает ей в рот, а потом кончает и она сама. Тихонько всхлипнув вокруг члена; её губы слишком сильно растянуты вокруг него, и она... это чересчур, Рей падает за край, в состоянии лишь содрогаться от удовольствия, пока киска сокращается вокруг пустоты, одновременно с сжимающимся горлом. 

Даже не прикасаясь к себе. Это _настолько_ просто... они _настолько_ совместимы. Может, всё дело в гормонах. Должно быть.

Когда узел немного сдувается, Бен отводит её от себя дрожащими руками, и Рей поднимает на него взгляд; его глаза — сплошные зрачки, тёмные и расширенные.

— Альфа? — у неё болит челюсть. Она снова облизывает член и узел. На вкус он как... как биологическая необходимость. Словно вода и тепло. Ей хочется делать то, что сделала только что, снова и снова. Ей хочется ему служить. Если он ей позволит. — Ты этого хотел?

Он стонет. И закрывает свои черные-пречёрные глаза, резко выдыхая.

— Ебать, — подняв руку, он проводит ладонью по своим губам. — Тебе, наверное, лучше уйти, Рей.

Кровь в ней застывает. Так же как и феромоны, и вкус её альфы, и удовольствие, которое пробегало по её нервным окончаниям от того, что ей удалось его осчастливить... 

—... Что?

Она... она _не_ хорошая омега. Недостаточно хорошая, недостаточно привлекательная или манящая, недостаточно умелая, не похожая на другую омегу, которую он желает, на ту, которую он ни за что не прогонит, которая, несомненно, знает, как его... 

— Я вот-вот сорвусь в гон.

Рей не сразу понимает, что он имеет в виду. Потому что гон, как и узел, всегда — всегда — вызываются течкой. Всегда. Или, по крайней мере, этому её учили на двадцатиминутном семинаре о сексуальных и гендерных признаках, который могла себе позволить государственная школа, где она училась, и с тех пор Рей не слышала ничего иного.

— Я... Я же не в течке, — она в этом уверена. Во-первых, ей не хочется содрать с себя кожу, а во-вторых, в ней всё равно слишком много супрессантов, чтобы течка вдруг ни с того, ни с сего началась.

Он крепко зажмуривается. 

— Будет _лучше_ , если я не стану думать о тебе в течке.

— Но как ты... 

— Не знаю. — Он смотрит на неё, и на мгновение его взгляд теряет фокус. — Но если ты останешься, я выебу тебя. Снова. И снова. И еще раз. — Он стискивает зубы. — Так что тебе, наверное, лучше уйти, пока я ещё в состоянии тебя отпустить.

В этом есть смысл. Даже в таком одурманенном состоянии Рей понимает, что омеге вне течки лучше держаться от сорвавшегося в гон альфы подальше. А Бен такой... его _так много_ , и любая омега будет счастлива ему помочь, а Рей неопытна настолько, что у неё просто не получится быть той, в ком он нуждается, она не сможет дать ему то, в чём он нуждается...

Внезапно в голове у неё становится пусто.

— А если я не против?

Бен качает головой и проводит костяшками пальцев по её щеке. Он такой добрый, такой нежный, её альфа. 

— Ты когда-нибудь видела альфу в гоне?

Рей не утруждает себя ответом. Она просто наклоняется вперёд и целует его в живот рядом с пупком, прямо рядом с головкой члена, всё ещё твёрдого и сочащегося.

— А если я этого хочу?


	4. Мои чувства растут и простираются; и я вижу с невиданных высот...

Достав из сейфа пистолет, он спрашивает, знает ли она, как им пользоваться. Рей неохотно кивает, стараясь не думать о Платте и тех временах, когда она жила в тревоге, не зная, придётся ли ей застрелить Ункара или кого-то из его дружков, чтобы остаться в живых.

— Если я потеряю контроль и не послушаю тебя, когда ты скажешь мне остановиться, воспользуйся этим, — говорит ей Бен, поднимая оружие к своему лицу. Эти слова звучат скорее как приказ, а не просьба. Он смотрит ей в глаза, пока она не кивает снова, и когда он кладёт пистолет на стол, Рей не может не заметить, как подрагивают его руки.

_Я никогда не попрошу тебя остановиться, альфа_. Слова вертятся на кончике языка, но она знает, что слышать их он не желает. Гон... влияет и на неё тоже. Или, возможно, дело в том, что он альфа, которого Рей подпустила к себе гораздо ближе, чем кого-либо другого. Были ведь и другие — в колледже, друзья друзей, коллеги на периферии её карьеры, но Рей никогда не испытывала искушения взглянуть на них дважды.

— Ты хоть раз принимала узел?

Она качает головой. Но он и так знал об этом, и судя по тому, как раздуваются его ноздри в ответ, не сказать, чтобы он удивлён. Рей задаётся вопросом, хотел ли он, чтобы она просто сказала об этом вслух? Обрадовался бы он, услышь признание? Очень может быть, учитывая, как его дыхание внезапно становится ещё резче.

— А я смогу? Вне течки?

— Да. Думаю, ты... — он облизывает губы. Глаза у него чёрные, словно смоль, сплошные зрачки. Никогда прежде Рей с этим не сталкивалась, но часть её удивлена тем контролем, который он демонстрирует. Ведь гон это всё равно что игры с огнём. — Позволь мне тебя подготовить. Перед этим.

Уложив её на кровать, он раздевается. Снимает всё, кроме джинсов и чёрных боксеров, и Рей недоумевает, почему он не снимает и их тоже, ведь они обтягивают член, да и влажные к тому же, когда он просто... он подхватывает её под коленями, разводит ей ноги и зарывается лицом меж её бёдер. Вот и всё, что он делает — вжимается в неё носом и глубоко вдыхает её запах, словно ещё секунду назад не мог дышать вовсе.

— Боже мой, — он произносит эти слова ей в кожу, и он так близко, что Рей чувствует, как его губы двигаются по ней, обдавая дыханием клитор. Облизываясь, он отстраняется и выпрямляется, и…

Наверное, не стоило этого делать, потому что теперь его зрачки стали ещё шире.

— Ебать, — он качает головой. Ему требуется время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Я очень хочу тебе отлизать, Рей. Но, боюсь, вкуса смазки я не выдержу.

— Не выдержишь?

Снова склонившись над ней, он слизывает влагу со впадинки у бедра. Она уже вся вымазалась. Его пальцы впиваются в её бёдра, обжигающие, горячие и волнующие, и он сглатывает.

— Помни о пистолете, Рей. Если я потеряю контроль.

Сначала он прикладывает к ней два пальца; прижав их ко влагалищу, мгновение он обводит вход кругом, толкается в неё, и потом…

Не продвигается никуда. Рей чувствует, как он пытается проникнуть внутрь, но ничего не получается. Глядя ей между бёдер, Бен стонет, и на лбу у него выступают капельки пота. Становится чуточку лучше, когда ему удаётся скользнуть в неё одним пальцем. И это не то, чтобы больно, но очень тесно. Слишком тесно.

— Невероятно.

Он выдыхает, слегка шатко, и Рей кажется, что он дрожит. Затем он начинает двигать в ней пальцем, с каждым разом проникая чуточку глубже. Он помещается в ней с трудом — если помещается вообще. Выгибаясь на постели, Рей подносит руку к лицу и вгрызается в основание ладони, пытаясь абстрагироваться от влажных звуков. Неловко, как сильно она этого хочет. Того, что позволяет этому мужчине делать с собой.

— Тебе правда следует уйти, — хрипит он. — Пока я не сорвался и не выебал тебя до потери сознания. И не повязал твою киску, пока она ещё слишком узкая, — склонившись над ней, он очерчивает языком растянутый край входа, словно не в силах остановиться. Его стон заглушается смазкой.

— _Ох_ , — может, и стоит. Это было бы разумно. За исключением того, что ей уже _невероятно_ хорошо. — Что ты будешь делать, если я уйду?

— Буду думать о тебе. Много, — он улыбается и выглядит измученно. — Но в этом ничего нового.

У него получается скользнуть в неё вторым пальцем. Он сгибает запястье и крутит им, пока не появляется место для третьего, едва-едва, и целомудренно целует внутреннюю сторону её бедра. Его дыхание становится более глубоким, прерывистым и слишком шумным.

— Кажется, — осторожно говорит он, глядя ей между бёдер. — Что, возможно, ты была создана специально для меня, — он сглатывает. — По крайней мере, пахнешь ты именно так.

Он сгибает внутри неё пальцы, и она выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ты пахнешь лучше.

— Неужели? — он кажется рассеянным. — Знаешь, почему ты такая хорошая омега?

— Правда? — его касания приятны _настолько_ , что Рей чувствует, как под задницей простыни промокают насквозь. — Хорошая?

Сейчас он сосредоточен на её входе. Там, где узел растянет её шире всего. Он кажется удовлетворённым, и Рей чувствует, как из неё вытекает ещё больше смазки. 

— О, да. Ты _совершенна_.

Всхлипнув, она закрывает глаза.

— Ты совершенна, потому что я вот-вот сорвусь в сильнейший за всю свою жизнь гон, и ты примешь его целиком. Моя податливая омежка. С хорошенькой, просто охуительной киской.

Рей кивает. И прикусывает губу, лишь бы не начать умолять его об этом.

— Даже не в течке, а ты такая. Господи, — его пальцы выскальзывают из неё с развратным хлюпающим звуком, и он двигается вверх по её телу, вжимаясь членом в скользкую киску. — Рей. Не так я представлял себе первый раз, когда тебя трахну.

— Неужели? — ей всегда было ненавистно, когда мужчины давили на неё всем своим весом. Всегда чувствовала себя в ловушке, скованной. Но Бен — самый крупный мужчина из всех, кого она когда-либо встречала, и ей просто хочется жить под ним. Раздвинуть для него ноги и позволить ему обездвижить себя так, как только он пожелает. _Альфа_. — Когда… когда ты это представлял?

— Такое чувство, что делал это всегда.

Его член... намного больше, чем три пальца, однозначно. Но ничего страшного — к этому времени смазка из неё просто-напросто изливается. И тело Рей не разочарует альфу. Её альфу.

С её губ срывается сдавленный стон, и Бен шепчет: 

— Тише. Знаю, милая, это непросто.

Он продолжает скользить внутрь, и она чувствует сопротивление, чувствует жжение и растяжение, а ещё ей кажется, что его слишком много и всё это слишком рано, но больше всего… да. Да.

_Да_. 

Она сжимается на нём, словно пытаясь втянуть его глубже, и он вжимается в неё бёдрами. И это... великолепно.

Великолепно.

Рей слизывает капельку пота с его горла, прямо с железы, и замечает, как он жмурится и беззвучно задыхается. Целое бесконечное мгновение, прежде чем ему удаётся снова взять себя в руки.

— С тобой, — с его губ срывается шаткий, почти нежный смех. — Пиздец как хорошо.

Она отвечает: 

— Хорошо. Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

Поцелуй в уголок её губ неуместно целомудренный и невинный. А потом он начинает двигаться, и перед глазами у Рей всё белеет.

***

Она думала, что сцепка будет — ну, она вообще об этом _не думала_.

Но на периферии сознания, когда она смутно рисовала себе картинку, мысль о том, чтобы быть растянутой, раскрытой и привязанной к кому-то на долгие часы, казалась в лучшем случае скучной, а в худшем — неловкой и неудобной.

По большей части, Рей была глупа. Или наивна, или просто невежественна, ведь никто не говорил ей, что просто чувствовать, как твой альфа кончает внутрь тебя, будет приятно настолько. И никто не говорил ей, что, пока он будет кончать, она будет кончать вместе с ним.

— А как насчёт этого? — выдыхает он ей в затылок, как только повязывает её в первый раз. Рей не ожидала, что узел увеличится настолько, и... ей кажется, что, возможно, даже сам Бен этого не ожидал. Потому что, похоже, он не в состоянии остановиться, и, едва узел достигает полного размера, Бен тянется к ней между бёдер и касается скользкого растянутого входа, места, где они соединяются. Пока он прослеживает самый краешек, его дыхание становится глубже, и он выдыхает ей на ухо жарко и влажно. — Чувствуешь, каким огромным стал узел благодаря тебе? Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Рей выдыхает… нет, она и сама не видела ничего подобного. Когда его пальцы перемещаются к клитору, она сжимается на нём, и со стоном зарывается в мягкие, дорогие простыни, едва он снова начинает кончать.

А может, он и не останавливался вовсе. Может, он уже несколько минут неуклонно изливался внутрь неё. Вжимаясь в неё и прижимая ладонь к её животу, чтобы нащупать выпуклость от головки члена, выпирающей изнутри. Иногда он слегка касается клитора, и она сжимается на нём снова, и её тело — никогда прежде оно не принадлежало ей _меньше_ , чем в эти мгновения.

— Моя идеальная омежка, — он целует её за ухом. — Так нормально?

Пожалуй. Она не уверена, но кивает.

— В следующий раз я повяжу тебя на спине, — говорит он. — Так тебе будет удобнее. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Она чувствует себя растеряно. Она чувствует себя великолепно. Впервые в жизни она чувствует, что у неё есть _предназначение_. 

— Переполненной.

Он довольно мурлычет ей в кожу. 

— Но ты не переполнена. Пока ещё нет, — он целует её в железу на шее. Одной рукой находит грудь, сжимает напряжённый сосок, и Рей может лишь позволить этому случиться. Она может лишь позволить ему _овладеть_ собой. — Впрочем, скоро. Я здесь. Просто дай мне о тебе позаботиться.

Рей впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, и всё начинается сначала.

***

Она думает, что это из-за гона большую часть времени он смотрит на неё, словно не замечая, взгляд его остекленевших глаз одновременно далёк и потерян в ней. Но время от времени что-то вытягивает его из этого состояния — сдавленный стон, сорвавшийся с её губ, неуклюжий поцелуй в его подбородок — и он моргает, очнувшись, словно вырвавшись из морока гормонов.

В такие моменты он нежно улыбается ей, пусть лишь только глазами, и на несколько мгновений его толчки замедляются до восхитительно плавных движений, и он зовёт её Рей, Рей, _Рей_ , а не омега. Он говорит ей, что она прекрасна, и целует её в плечо, нежно, заботливо, и всё почти так, словно они обычная пара, занявшаяся сексом после обычного свидания. Словно они — обычные беты. Словно она не настолько полна его семенем, что живот кажется набухшим и вздутым; словно она не покрыта отметинами, повторяющими точную форму его пальцев, и оставленными тут и там неточными следами зубов, едва не прокусивших кожу.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он в такие моменты. — Что позволила мне использовать себя вот так. 

А еще: — В следующий раз я буду трахать тебя так, как тебе захочется. Обещаю. 

И, задыхаясь, бормочет ей в щеку: — Не представлял, что можно испытать нечто подобное.

Рей не говорит ему, что она и сама не представляла, и когда гон снова берёт над ним верх, она позволяет удовольствию, которое Бен находит в ней, подтолкнуть себя к краю беспамятства.

***

— О чём ты говорил, сказав, что не так ты себе это представлял? — в какой-то момент на следующий день спрашивает она.

А день этот рабочий, и ей, вероятно, следовало написать своему непосредственному начальнику о своём отсутствии; но несколько часов назад, когда она попыталась выскользнуть из кровати, чтобы взять телефон, Бен вжал её в постель и, закинув руку ей на бёдра, зарычал ей в киску, что ей запрещено уходить, что она _принадлежит ему_ и что он _нуждается_ в ней.

На самом деле Рей не возражает.

— Не уверен, — последние несколько минут он мыслил относительно ясно, но она прекрасно понимает, что гон ещё не закончился. Узел был заперт внутри неё больше часа, гораздо дольше, чем, как она думала, возможно в принципе.

— Я тебя разочаровала?

Он усмехается. Она лежит на нём сверху; одной рукой он прижимает её к себе, держа за задницу, а пальцами другой скользит вверх и вниз, от поясницы и ниже. Время от времени он скользит большим или указательным пальцами ей между ягодиц, лениво, явно и неторопливо. Просто потому, что может.

— Ты само совершенство, — зарывшись носом ей в волосы, он глубоко вдыхает. — Я уже много лет не был в гоне. Лет десять. Даже больше.

Рей чувствует себя наполненной, согретой и свободной; она не намерена позволять мыслям о другой омеге, с которой она так похожа, проскользнуть между ними. 

— И чего же ты ожидал?

— Не знаю, — под ухом она чувствует его сердцебиение, ровное и сильное. Сердцебиение её альфы. — Я думал, мы с тобой... Я надеялся, что мне удастся трахнуть тебя после нескольких свиданий. После того, как ты перестанешь меня ненавидеть. А не так, что я буду на тебе двенадцать часов подряд, как какое-то животное, словно ты... — он вздыхает, наполовину разочарованно, наполовину смиренно. — И буду повязывать тебя лицом к лицу, лишь бы не свихнуться и не вгрызться во все твои железы.

Должно быть, самообладание вот-вот покинет его. Теперь он скользит в её задницу двумя пальцами, и Рей чувствует, как член под ними дёргается. Интересно, чувствует ли он тоже самое? Они опьяняюще близки, они вдвоём.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — правда не ненавидит. Быть может, когда-то, но сейчас... она не очень хорошо его знает, но да. Это не ненависть. — И я не против. 

Она поднимает на него взгляд, и он слегка улыбается ей, выглядя искренне довольным. 

— Ходить со мной на свидания? — он заправляет ей волосы за ухо. — Спасибо.

— Нет. Ну... да. Но ещё я не против, чтобы ты меня укусил. 

Его тело под ней напрягается. 

— Рей…

— В любом случае, это будет не по-настоящему, — поспешно добавляет она. — Запечатление. Потому что я не в течке и на супрессантах.

— Связь _будет_ настоящей, — поправляет он. — Просто долго она не продлится.

— Несколько часов, верно? — Она сглатывает. — Может, несколько дней. Ты мог бы укусить меня, и это было бы... Тебе бы казалось, что...

Она чувствует, как воздух вырывается из груди, когда он подминает её под себя, и его вес, подобно каменной глыбе, вжимает её в кровать. Она задыхается, позволяя ему обхватить ладонью свою шею и удерживает его взгляд, когда он этого требует. О, он _действительно_ теряет контроль.

— Я буду трахать тебя так, словно ты моя пара, Рей. Если я тебя укушу.

Она кивает, даже не собираясь притворяться, будто сама этого не желает. Будто не хочет знать, _каково это_. 

— Да.

Его запах становится ещё гуще. 

— Я буду трахать тебя так, словно ты принадлежишь мне.

Она снова кивает. 

— Но я _и так принадлежу тебе_ , альфа.

Он рычит. Потому что, думает Рей, это было сказано верно.

***

— Могу я воспользоваться твоим телом, чтобы кончить? — спрашивает он, его горячее и настойчивое дыхание касается её затылка. Рей, истерзанная им, ослабевшая и измученная оргазмами, которые запирали её на узле, не в силах даже заставить себя приоткрыть глаза, прежде чем кивнуть. _«Просто возьми член в руку»_ , — добавляет он время от времени, сжимая её пальцы вокруг себя и двигая кулаком вверх и вниз. Или: _«Эти маленькие сиськи. Я сведу их вместе, ладно?»_ У неё на животе сперма. И на лице. Скорее всего, на волосах тоже. И внутри неё, само собой, стекает вниз по ногам крошечным ручейком. Бёдра все в семени с тех пор, как Бен свёл их вместе и начал толкаться между ними, шепча: ему жаль, что он чудовище, что он попытается дать её опухшей киске перерыв, но ему очень нужно трахнуть хоть какую-то часть её тела. Железы Рей, раскрасневшиеся и воспалённые от его укусов, поют и светятся от удовольствия, покрытые запахом её альфы.

Ей не хочется смывать его с себя. Она никогда этого не сделает. Она совершенна именно такой, какая есть, потому что он сам _совершенен_ , и он сделал всё это с ней, сформировал и подчинил её своей воле, и он — он ей не пара, но, кажется ей, всё совсем наоборот, и Рей, в свою очередь, чувствует себя целой. Цельной. Непобедимой.

Его укусы сковали их разумы. Если бы Рей была в течке и не под супрессантами, это было бы необратимо; а сейчас она изо всех сил старается не думать о том, как опустошающе будет не ощущать его в свой голове.

— В твоей голове, — шепчет он, облизывая её грудь. — Так же тепло и уютно, как и в других частях твоего тела. — В его голове тоже тепло, но там лиственно и повсюду тень, словно в поздний весенний день где-то под дубом. Такое уютное гнёздышко.

Она чувствует его растерянность, едва он просыпается после короткого сна и понимает, что её нет в постели; чувствует его недовольство её отсутствием и настойчивость, с которой он бросается её искать. И когда он её находит, она абсолютно голая сидит на подоконнике в гостиной, пытаясь расчёской распутать колтуны в волосах. У неё едва хватает времени, чтобы улыбнуться ему, прежде чем он притискивает её к окну, рукой между лопаток вжимая её грудью в холодное стекло. Он врывается в неё грубыми, неглубокими толчками, бормоча ей на ухо всякие пошлости о её киске, о её запахе и обо всех местах внутри неё, которые он повяжет, если она ещё хоть раз попробует его покинуть.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он чуть позже, уткнувшись лицом ей в кожу, словно извиняясь. — Пожалуйста, не вставай с кровати больше, или я выебу тебя прямо там, где найду. — Кажется, он сожалеет. Как будто понимает, что это неправильно, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Этот могущественный альфа в самый разгар гона бессилен. Бессилен из-за неё.

Взяв его лицо в ладони, Рей просто кивает.

***

На третий день она уже не может кончать. Но Бен по-прежнему нуждается в ней, и это однозначно приятно быть использованной таким образом. Выгибаться на постели, сгибать бёдра, открывать рот и протягивать ему руки.

— Я справлюсь, — говорит она ему, и прикосновение его руки, гладящей её по волосам, полно любви, гордости и восхищения. Рей, по крайней мере иногда, хорошая омега. Она чувствует глубину его наслаждения, наполняющего её разум, видит, как он не может отвести взгляда от её тела, как он касается её полного живота, словно в нём заключен смысл жизни.

— _Хочу разорвать тебя на части_ , — шепчет он в изгиб её бедра между укусами и поцелуями. — _И собрать воедино. Своими собственными руками._

— _Хочу запереть тебя в своём шкафу_ , — он слизывает липкий пот с её шеи. — _И вытаскивать лишь тогда, когда захочу выебать._

— _Однажды мы повторим это, когда ты будешь в течке. И, возможно, тогда с тобой мне будет ещё лучше, и я просто умру._

Рей всегда с ним соглашается.

***

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Она тихо смеётся.

— Кажется, _тебе_ отдых нужен больше.

— Хм. — Она чувствует, как он вздыхает ей в шею. — После того, как мы отдохнём, можно, я трахну тебя ещё разок?

— Да.

— Тогда я тебя разбужу.

— Не обязательно, альфа. — У неё слипаются глаза. Но она чувствует лишь тепло и безопасность. — Просто бери всё, что тебе нужно.


	5. Но «никогда» — это обещание, и ты не можешь позволить себе лгать...

Она ходить не в состоянии.

То есть… технически она _способна_ ходить, потому что ходит с тех пор, как ей исполнилось десять месяцев или около того. Но она не понимает, зачем ей это нужно, со всеми этими болезненными ощущениями глубоко внутри неё и крошечными вспышками боли в мышцах и на коже.

— Мне очень жаль, — в душевой кабине в клубах пара раздаётся скрипучий голос Бена, почти такой же тёмный, как и взгляд его глаз. — Мне очень жаль, — повторяет он, нежно целуя её в шею, и она с усталой, рассеянной улыбкой пожимает плечами.

— Со мной всё в порядке.

— Я с тобой перестарался.

Прикосновения его рук, омывающих её тело, ласковые и терпеливые, совсем не похожие на безумные, слишком болезненные объятия последних нескольких дней. Похоже, когда Бен Соло не лишён рассудка, он может быть необыкновенно внимательным.

— Так быть не должно, — мрачно ворчит он, распутывая её волосы, и его огромные пальцы удивительно нежно касаются её головы. — Гона без течки.

Рей это знает. Рей _чувствует_ это в болезненном ощущении между своих ног, где он раз за разом её повязывал; в этом лёгком ощущении наполненности внизу живота. Так, как то, что случилось в последние несколько дней, быть не должно, но её тело не то чтобы против.

Вздохнув, она снова улыбается. Взяв его за руку, она чувствует, как он сжимает её ладонь в ответ.

— Ну, так уж вышло.

По большей части, Рей просто хочется лечь спать. На несколько дней. Десятилетий. Бен сказал, что разберётся с её прогулами на работе, с теми, которые у неё скопились, и с теми днями, которые ей будут нужны для восстановления. Кажется, она должна быть слишком горда, чтобы принять целую неделю отгулов лишь потому, что помогла своему боссу пройти через гон, который она чудовищным, удивительным образом спровоцировала, но возмущаться сложновато, когда она не может перестать зевать.

— Тебе следует остаться здесь, — говорит он ей, обеспокоено глядя на неё. — На несколько дней, — он сглатывает. — На сколько сама захочешь.

Чуть раньше утром, в предрассветные часы, узы запечатления между ними рассеялись; они оба знали, что так и будет. Известно ли Бену о пустой, зияющей дыре в её сознании, которую он оставил после себя, Рей понятия не имеет. Она не уверена, тоскует ли он по ощущению целостности, по осознанию, что он больше не одинок. 

Скорее всего, нет. Скорее всего, он испытывает облегчение от того, что случайно не связал себя с Рей, пока другая омега — та, на которую Рей по счастью или несчастью похожа — всё ещё где-то поблизости.

— Мне нужно вернуться домой, — сонно отвечает она и не может удержаться, чтобы не потереться мокрой щекой о его грудь. — И полить свои бедные цветы.

Он ненадолго напрягается, всего лишь на мгновение. А потом мягко усмехается, а после держит её за руку, пока везет её домой.

***

**Роуз: <как твоя простуда?>**

**Рей: <почти прошла>**

**Роуз: <подруга, кажется, это больше похоже на грипп. прошло уже несколько дней.>**

**Рей: <да, наверное>**

**Рей: <сейчас я просто отдыхаю>**

**Роуз: <может, нам заскочить к тебе и принести суп? или, не знаю, клементины?>**

**Роуз: <мы могли бы взять с собой По и познакомить вас.>**

Рей зарывается лицом в подушку. Которая до сих пор пахнет Беном, и это может означать лишь, что от _неё самой_ до сих пор пахнет Беном. Она не уверена, как много могут учуять три беты, но предпочла бы избежать любых вопросов от Роуз. Особенно вопросов, которые приведут к необходимости как-то объяснить, что Рей провела через гон альфу. Альфу, с которым она познакомилась на Реддите. Альфу, который оказался её боссом. Альфу с весьма сомнительной моралью. Альфу, который интересуется ею лишь потому, что она отдалённо похожа на другую, лучшую омегу.

Вздохнув, Рей чешет лоб.

**Рей: <не. но всё равно спасибо.>**

**Рей: <мне нужно принять душ, и одно это звучит как непосильная задача.>**

**Роуз: <лол, поняла>**

**Роуз: <дай знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится>**

**Рей: <обязательно <3 >**

***

Бен пишет ей через два дня после завершения гона, спрашивая, может ли он прийти к ней после работы. Рей читает его сообщение, едва проснувшись после короткого сна, и колеблется приблизительно пять секунд, прежде чем ответить: **< конечно.>**

Он появляется у неё поздно вечером, в тёмно-синем костюме и галстуке; от него пахнет офисом, центром города и едва уловимой усталостью. И, конечно, им самим.

От его запаха она всегда была без ума, даже когда не знала его и ненавидела вполсилы за то, что отобрал компанию у Леи. Однако теперь, после его укусов, их недолгой связи и всепоглощающего взгляда, которым он смотрел на Рей во время гона, теперь она находит его запах феноменальным. Непостижимым.

— Чёрт, Рей, — он ставит пакет с едой на пол и берёт её лицо в ладони. — Выглядишь дерьмово.

Она смотрит на себя — на одеяло с единорогом, обёрнутое вокруг плеч, на поношенные шорты и гольфы в горошек — и хмурится.

— Ну, спасибочки.

Он нетерпеливо фыркает. 

— Ты знаешь, о чём я, — даже если бы не знала, она бы поняла это по тому, как он убирает волосы с её лица и касается ладонью лба, словно проверяя температуру.

— Я не... я просто устала, — _и мне плохо. И пусто. И я скучаю по тебе, хотя едва тебя знаю. И мне хочется спать. И спать, и спать, и спать._

Похоже, он не слишком в этом убеждён. Его губы заменяют ладонь, и они замирают так, стоя в дверях её квартиры, словно они — два человека, между которыми действительно что-то есть. Затем он отстраняется, глаза его сужаются и сосредотачиваются на её железах, ведь они до сих пор слегка покрасневшие и воспалённые от неустанного внимания, которое он уделял им во время гона. От его языка и губ, и прежде всего зубов.

— Рей, — вздыхает он. Немного укоризненно, словно забота о себе — это то, чем она ему обязана. — Не следовало тебе позволять мне делать это.

— Что делать?

— _Всё_ это.

— _Совсем_ ничего? — слегка поддразнивая, спрашивает Рей. Но она слишком слаба, чтобы быть смешной, кокетливой или даже говорить осмысленно.

Он наклоняется к её шее, но не для поцелуя, а чтобы лизнуть железу, медленным, успокаивающим движением языка, и ей тут же хочется в нём раствориться. Это похоже на прохладный напиток после долгого бега — на погружение в горячую ванну после прогулки по снегу; от этого всё становится на свои места. Без её разрешения руки обвиваются вокруг его талии, и она улыбается ему в грудь.

— Бен.

Он поднимает её и относит в кровать, после находит микроволновку и разогревает суп, который купил ей, а затем садится рядом и смотрит на неё, пока она подносит ложку ко рту снова и снова. Между тем, Рей старается не заснуть. Она представляет себе, как Бен роется в ящиках на её уютной кухоньке в поисках тарелок и столового серебра, и смутно удивляется, что он там в принципе поместился.

— Не следовало мне тебя отпускать, — говорит он, словно ругая себя. — Я должен был прийти вчера. Но он всё ещё не закончился. Гон. Каждый раз, когда я думал о тебе, то сходил с ума, и боялся, что снова трахну тебя, если я...

— Ничего страшного, — Рей проглатывает суп и облизывает губы. Ей до сих пор не слишком хорошо. Но. — Мы можем... если хочешь, мы можем…

— _Нет_! — возмущается он, качая головой. Даже если Рей ясно видит, как расширяются его зрачки или как он стискивает простыни. — Нет, Рей. Я здесь не для этого. — вздохнув, он встаёт и проводит рукой по волосам. Он тоже выглядит измученным. Последние несколько дней и на нём сказались не самым лучшим образом. — Я договорюсь о встрече со своим врачом, — развязав галстук, он снимает пиджак и аккуратно кладёт его на комод. Рей не уверена, _зачем_ он это делает, но чтобы спросить, ей кажется, потребуется слишком много энергии. — Хочу выяснить, не пора ли мне перейти на блокаторы посильнее, чтобы не срываться в гон каждый раз, когда я чувствую твой запах. — Он расстёгивает молнию на брюках. — По крайней мере, когда ты не в течке.

Рей моргает, пытаясь не дать глазам закрыться. Все эти вещи, о которых он говорит — всё это странным образом звучит как долгосрочный план. Или... может, не совсем долгосрочный, но определённо... продолжающийся. Словно он хочет видеться с ней чаще. Словно между ними что-то развивается. Приобретает очертания, изменяется, растёт и крепнет.

Рей стоит быть мудрее и обезопасить себя. Ей стоит снова спросить его о другой омеге, той, которую он хочет _по-настоящему_. О той, которой Рей не является. Вместо этого, когда он раздевается до чёрного нижнего белья и скользит к ней под одеяло, когда прижимает её к своей груди и обнимает, когда зевает ей в волосы, она просто закутывается в его тепло.

— Ты не обязан обо мне заботиться, — говорит она ему, и как же с ним _хорошо_.

— Ты тоже не обязана, — отвечает он, его тёплое дыхание касается её виска. — И всё же.

***

Он берёт Рей за руку, прежде чем перейти улицу, и всегда встаёт между ней и встречным движением. Рей закатила бы глаза от такого покровительства (ей ведь удалось прожить без него больше двух десятилетий, спасибо большое), но на холодном утреннем воздухе его пальцы всегда тёплые, а карман его пальто, куда он засовывает их соединённые руки, мягкий, удобный и приятно свободный от ворса.

Он заправляет вспотевшие волосы ей за ухо, когда забирает её из спортзала, чтобы отвезти к себе, и неизменно позволяет ей выбрать ресторан — хотя дело не в любезности, а в том, что еда его действительно не заботит (смешно). Под столиком он сжимает её бедро, а потом обнимает за плечи, если они остаются в лифте одни. Он наклоняется к ней, чтобы застегнуть на ней пальто, и на мгновение утыкается носом ей в макушку. Он неизменно шепчет ей на ухо, какая она хорошенькая, независимо от того, как скудно она накрашена или как сильно растрёпаны её волосы.

Он спорит с ней о политике. Смеётся над её шутками, и хотя едва ли шутит сам, он каким-то образом всё равно заставляет её смеяться. Он закатывает глаза и ворчит о работе, о людях, которые не перерабатывают отходы, о водителях, которые не включают поворотники. Он знакомит её со своей тётей Кирой, представляя её как “свою девушку”, из-за чего Рей краснеет и ужасно нервничает, отвечая на простейшее рукопожатие. В отделе кадров он заполняет какие-то бумаги, чтобы Рей была “защищена от несправедливых последствий”, или чтобы “профессионализм был в приоритете”, или что-то в этом роде — во время собрания она слушает невнимательно, так скоро после окончания гона, её разум всё ещё одурманен запахом Бена.

У неё есть ключи от его квартиры. У него от её — нет, и он их не просит. Он счастлив довольствоваться тем, что может получить, и просто отдавать, отдавать, отдавать. И распоряжаться, пока она не попросит его остановиться. Он не возражает, когда она просит его избегать встреч на работе, или что она предпочла бы держать их отношения в тайне от его семьи и её друзей; он не возражает, когда она отказывается отвечать на вопросы о своём прошлом; он не возражает проявлять благосклонность. На самом деле, ему это даётся легко, по крайней мере, в том, что касается Рей.

Когда он её трахает, а его сознание, наконец, свободно от яростной дымки гона, он говорит ей сладчайшие, непристойнейшие вещи. Она, по-видимому, невероятно красива и потрясающе хороша в постели; прекрасна, как цветок в цвету и едва ли не прямиком из порнофильма, на который он хотел бы дрочить всю оставшуюся жизнь; веснушки на её скулах красивы и очаровательны, а её киска — самая изысканная дырочка, в которой он когда-либо бывал. Он хочет сбежать с ней, увезти её куда-нибудь, где тепло и солнечно, где она больше не будет мёрзнуть, куда-нибудь, где полно всех оттенков зелёного и синего, что есть во вселенной, куда-нибудь с эркерами, где она сможет вздремнуть у него на груди, любуясь закатом. Но ещё он хотел бы связать её, распростёртую на его кровати, и держать там в течение нескольких дней, чтобы он мог использовать её в своё удовольствие и без жалости, чтобы вылепить её по форме своих рук. И члена. И узла.

В устах кого угодно это прозвучало бы резким, бессмысленным безумием. В устах Бена, однако... как ни странно, эти слова обретают смысл, разномастная мозаика его желаний. 

— Когда мы запечатлимся, — часто говорит он, но тут же расплывается в самоуничижительной улыбке. — Конечно, если ты позволишь мне стать твоей парой, — продолжает он. 

Или: — Я не настаиваю.

Или: — При условии, что мне удастся тебя убедить.

Он никогда не спрашивал официально — если официальным просьбам вообще есть место в отношениях между альфами и омегами — но он говорит с Рей так, словно предложение было сделано. Его тон трудно истолковать: полный надежды и страстного желания, но в то же время терпения. Словно он не хочет загадывать, словно он отступит, если она ему откажет. Словно его забавляет собственная влюблённость. Словно он нашёл Рей не потому, что искал совсем другую омегу, ту, о ком она не в состоянии перестать думать.

Это, думает Рей, ранит больнее всего. Мысли _о ней_ заполняют дыру в её сознании, оставленную Беном после того, как связь между ними распалась; из-за этого она беспорядочно думает о том, чего ей хочется самой и чего она заслуживает; из-за этого она смотрит на него, всего через несколько недель после окончания гона, и говорит:

— Бен?

Он не отрывает взгляда от субботнего кроссворда "Нью-Йорк Таймс". Прядь волос падает на нахмуренный лоб, чёрный цвет резко контрастирует с бледной кожей его лица.

— Да? — рассеянно отвечает он. — Не знаешь марокканское блюдо, которое заканчивается на «е»? Шесть букв. Кроссворд сегодня до нелепого труден.

— Нет, — она сглатывает. — Не знаю.

— М-м-м. А как насчёт дыхательной системы у пауков?

— Бен.

Наконец, он поднимает голову. Должно быть, он замечает что-то в выражении её лица, потому что щёлкает ручкой и со стуком роняет её на кухонный стол, прежде чем склонить голову на бок.

— Всё хорошо?

Кажется, что внутренности заполняются свинцом, а кровь — кислотой, и _нет_ , хочется ей ответить. _Ничего хорошего_.

— Бен. Не думаю, что могу продолжать.

К его чести, он не делает вид, что не понимает, о чём говорит Рей. Его запах разливается по комнате, он пару раз моргает, а потом на мгновение опускает взгляд — на свою руку, кружку с кофе и кроссворд, который, сегодня, по-видимому, до нелепого труден.

Он выглядит... не недовольным, нет. Не угрюмым. Потерянным? Покорным?

— Рей.

Она кивает, засовывая руки в карманы огромного кардигана, который на ней надет. Нужно не забыть собрать свою одежду и забрать её с собой, когда она будет уходить. И кроссовки и запасной зарядник для ноутбука здесь, в квартире Бена. Но не зубная щётка. Зубная щётка останется, раз уж он купил её. Для Рей.

— Мы просто... — он встаёт, и его запах становится ещё гуще, с намёком на упрямство, растерянность и уязвлённость. — Ты хочешь, чтобы всё это закончилось?

— Да, думаю, это к лучшему, — она рада тому, что он не подходит ближе. Рада, что он стоит далеко от неё, с закрытыми глазами, сжатыми кулаками и напряжённой, стиснутой челюстью.

— Я что-то не так делаю?

— Нет.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то поменял? Потому что...

— Нет, нет.

— … В этом смысл того, что люди... встречаются. Чтобы понять, подходят ли они друг другу. Могут ли они пойти на компромисс, — он сглатывает. — Есть ли между ними нечто большее.

Рей растерянно моргает. 

— Большее?

— Прежде чем связать себя обязательствами. Нечто помимо того, что омега пахнет для альфы как... как _смысл всего_ , и я... — он отворачивается. Опускает взгляд на свои руки, которые сжимает в кулаки и тут же разжимает их. — Есть. Для меня _есть_. Так что, если хочешь, чтобы я…

— Ты говорил, что не ищешь обязательств.

Он скрещивает руки на груди, глаза его сужаются. 

— Что?

— Говорил.

— Я почти уверен, что никогда не…

— В своём посте, — Рей отводит взгляд. — На Реддите.

Он смеётся. Невесело, низко, прежде чем запустить руку в волосы. 

— Да. Точно, — он качает головой. — Я не особенно хотел _жениться_ на какой-то первой встречной, с которой познакомился на Реддите для одноразового перепихона, не тогда, когда я уже нашёл свою пару, и единственной причиной, по которой я нуждался в этом перепихоне, был её _ядерный запах_ , который я не мог выкинуть из головы, и её очевидное ко мне отвращение...

— Ты часто этим занимаешься?

Тишина.

— Занимаюсь чем?

— Думаешь о ней? — Рей ненавистно, как дрожит её голос. И ненавистно то, как он замолкает на полуслове, словно застигнутый её вопросом врасплох.

— ... О ней?

— О ней.

— Я не знаю, о чём ты…

— Бен. Пожалуйста.

Линия его рта ужесточается. И взгляд тоже. 

— Не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, но ответ таков: скорее всего, нет. — Его слова ни капли не успокаивающие, лишь холодные и сердитые. Слегка карающие. — Потому что я провожу каждую секунду наяву, думая _о тебе_ , а потом засыпаю и вижу _тебя_ в каждом грёбаном сне.

Наверное, это было глупо со стороны Рей — совать руки в карманы. Потому что сейчас было бы неплохо украдкой вытереть щёки и не дать Бену заметить, что она начала плакать.

— Это лишь потому, что я похожа на неё.

Бен хмурится. 

— Потому что ты похожа на ко... — начинает он и резко замолкает.

Широко раскрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот, он недоверчиво смотрит на Рей. Словно разгадав тайну тысячелетия. 

— Рей. Рей, — глубоко вздохнув, он делает шаг вперёд. — Рей.

— Всё в порядке, я не…

— Рей. — Он идёт к ней, а потом... останавливается так близко, что _касается_ её. — Рей.

— Это просто несправедливо, — продолжает она. Немного плаксиво, но последние несколько недель — им было хорошо, действительно хорошо вместе, и она должна сказать ему, что чувствует. Она в долгу перед ним. Перед своим альфой. — Быть с тобой, и... если так будет продолжаться, у меня, вероятно, начнётся течка, и всё закончится тем, что мы запечатлимся, просто потому... просто _потому что_. А потом однажды, возможно, ты встретишься с ней, с омегой, которую хочешь на самом деле, и ты будешь... разочарован. — Ей ненавистны слёзы. Ненавистно собственное шмыганье носом. Ненавистно всё это. — Ты застрянешь со мной, и…

— Ты до сих пор ничего не поняла, — говорит Бен вполголоса. Его руки скользят вверх по её шее и волосам; он берёт её лицо в ладони, окружая тёплым касанием. — Не поняла ведь, правда?

Она качает головой. А потом пытается отстраниться, потому что... О чём бы он ни говорил, это, скорее всего, не имеет значения. Она предпочла бы ничего не знать вовсе, а просто уйти и никогда об этом не думать. 

— Это не важно…

— Тише, Рей. — Так приятно находиться в его объятиях. Так же сладко, как и горько. — С самого начала, — шепчет он ей на ухо. 

— Это не…

— С самого начала, — повторяет он. На этот раз твёрже. Рей ничего не может с собой поделать и позволяет кончику носа коснуться его железы. Когда он так близко, его запах глубоко проникает ей в лёгкие, и она задаётся вопросом, возможно ли, что всё наладится? Она совершенно не представляет, что может быть иначе. — С самого начала…

— Бен...

— С самого начала, Рей, — кажется, что-то мешает ему говорить, но слова всё равно срываются с его губ. — Это была ты, с самого начала.


End file.
